Harry Potter fugitive
by jlrichards
Summary: Harry awakes a couple of weeks after the final battle in a hospital mental ward. After he escapes no one knows him, and to make things worse he is being chased by the police, aurors and death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I wish I did but I don't own Harry Potter or his world, I am just doing this for fun.

Harry Awakenes

Harry awoke in a bed, in a bright lit but smelly room, he tried hard to clear his head with some results, but he could not see what was around him too well, due to his missing glasses. Harry did a quick check, and found everything working but there was a problem, he was strapped to the bed by both his hands and feet. Harry heard someone coming and wasn't sure if he should call out and get their attention or play like he was still asleep in case he was in danger, he decided to play possum, and try and figure a way out of the cuffs.

If he only had his wand he would be able to be out in a minute. How could he do to get out? He needed something to pick the lock, Harry could feel something in the bed digging into his hand, feeling around, as best he could, Harry found there was a needle sticking in the bed. Working carefully and trying to remember what Fred and George had taught him on how to pick locks. The woman who had passed before came back by and Harry faked being. As she walked away, Harry heard her talking to someone. "He is still unconscious officer, he hasn't changed in two weeks if he doesn't come too, soon we will have to put in a feeding tube."

So, Harry had learned that there was a police officer here and he would guess he was here for him. Harry was very hungry but decided he would wait till it got dark as being hungry was his normal state at the Dursley's then try and pick the cuffs if he didn't get them before morning he would "wake up". After what seemed like ages, it was dark outside and the lights were turned off on the ward at Green Lane Hospital. Harry had learned much by "sleeping". He had been found at Stonehenge with noting on but his glasses and unconscious, surrounded by several hundred bodies in robes and masks, all dead. The authorities thought it was a suicide cult, that is why Harry was strapped down and the police and doctors needed to talk to him before they could figure out what to do with him. Harry had answers for who the people were and how they ended up dead but not how they or he got there. He didn't think that telling the officials that they were wizards and witches killed in a magic war would make them release him from the mental ward.

Harry picked the cuff on one side after what had seemed like hours of trying, the next cuff and legs went much more quickly as he could use his hand that was free. Harry got quietly out of bed and trying to make sure that the police officer wouldn't notice ,searched for his glasses and found them in a drawer in the night stand. Checking out the officer again he noticed that he was asleep, so harry sneaked pass and down the hall passing a door and found a door marked laundry. Opening the door, he went in and found some scrubs and dressing in the most plain ones he could find he headed for the front door. There was a security desk by the front door. Harry needed to get by the desk but how. heading back down the hall, Harry found an overflowing trash bin and using a lamp that he broke he set the trash on fire. Quickly Harry ran down the hall and hid in the room closest to the front door. The fire alarm and sprinklers went off and what followed was chaos, which Harry used to try and sneak away. "Hey you there", Harry knew they were calling to him "Get over here and take care of these patients". Harry remembered he was wearing the scrubs and they thought he was an orderly, he moved over to the patients and waited for a time to slip away.. Some of the patients started to fight and all the staff and the police officer went over to help and Harry slipped away. Harry was wondering why "he" had not been wheeled out, instead he seemed to be left to die in the fire.

Now where to go he needed some real cloths and some food and had no money for either. The staff would notice that he was gone soon as they got everyone in the hospital if they hadn't already. Harry ran not knowing what direction but knowing he had to get away from the hospital. Soon he was in a nice looking neighborhood, he slowed his to a walk to catch his breath. Harry had been running though the allies to try and keep from being seen. Leaning against a fence he could see a garden with some ripe tomatoes an some berries, as much as he hated taking things without paying for it he hopped the fence, pulling off his shirt he loaded berries and tomatoes into it. It was a sound that made his hair stand on end a low growl, turning expecting to see a big dog Harry spotted a small poodle, but behind that was a large black dog. Harry ran and just cleared the fence before the big dog got to it. The dogs were barking and the light came on by the door. Harry did not stay around long enough to be seen. Running for about a half an hour more Harry finally stopped in a small grove of trees to eat his food. Next to the grove was a petrol station with several trucks, after he finished eating Harry snuck out and checked out the trucks one had a space under it where he could wedge himself and not be seen, he had found a way to hopefully put some distance between him and those looking for him.

Two large men were walking from the station restaurant to the trucks, Harry quickly scrambled into the space under the truck. He was safe here it would be hard to fall out but he would be exposed to anything coming up under the truck. As the two men approached Harry could hear them talking. "Be careful they say that nut case that escaped from the hospital last night is dangerous".

"You too, I am headed to London so I will be away from him, you will be in the area, you are the one that needs to worry". So they had realized that he was gone, he hoped he was on the truck headed out of town, to his relief the man who said he was headed to London climbed into the cab of the truck.

It was a long and uncomfortable trip, metal bars dug into Harry and a little while in it began to rain, Harry was frozen to the bone and soaking wet when the truck pulled to a stop hours later. Harry waited for the man to walk to another petrol station before he slipped out and behind a large bin at the edge of the parking lot. Harry's luck had always been good, considering all the tight spots he had gotten out of in his short life, now was no different, he saw that the bin was a collection bin for the needy. Well he was needy right now. He climbed into the bin, he was able to find a pair of trainers that fit well enough, a couple pair of jeans, some t-shirts and a back pack. It was warm and cozy in the piles of cloths, Harry thought he would just close his eyes for a second and rest, when he awoke it was daylight and someone had just dumped more cloths into the bin. Harry waited for them to leave and climbed out and headed off. A sign by the road said it was 2 kilometers to London. From there he could get to Diagon alley.

Harry made his way to the Leaky cauldron expecting to be recognized and finding someone to let him into the alley, he was disappointed, no one seemed to know him not even Tom the bar tender and no one would admit that there was an alley to get to from the back of the tavern. Harry figured that they must have thought he was a muggle that somehow got past the charms on the place. Tom said if he didn't have money he needed to get out.

A/N Once again lot of words little time, if people like it I will come back and fix the grammar and spelling but for now it is about getting the story to paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or anything but the fun in this story and I do this for fun not money.

A/N Don't be too critical of the grammar and spelling, I am writing this quickly and not reviewing it so I can get to the magic 50,000 word mark by the 30th of November.

Chapter 2 back to the Dursley's;

Harry sat on the curb and held his head in his hands, what was he to do, though he hated too he had to get back to the Dursley's they would remember him. The thing was how to get there. Walking around the corner there were several men sitting on the curb when a truck pulled up and the man said he would pay two the first two of them to get in the truck 20 pounds at the end of of the day if they came and worked the day and meals were included. Harry made a great leap and landed in the truck bed before the others were even on their feet.

Harry worked all day doing what he had done so often at the Dursley's working in the garden but this garden was much larger than any he had seen before. While they were eating lunch the man who had hired them called Harry over. "You are a hard worker, what is a young man like you doing out there with those lay abouts?" Harry thought for a minute "Truth is I am am orphan and have come of age now I have no where. I had to work hard all my life for the people who kept me and now I am out with nothing." The man looked thoughtful, "You can come home with me and stay in the barn, I have jobs all this week and I will give you 20 pounds each day and meals, but when they are done you will need to move on." Harry accepted the man's hand and for now he seemed to be safe and would be fed, the man handed Harry a hat, "Put this on and keep it pulled down, don't look anyone in the face and hopefully no one will recognize you." For a moment Harry thought this man knew who he was then realized the man knew he had escaped from the hospital.

After the week was done the man let Harry stay in the barn till Saturday morning and gave him a cinch sack full of food to take and an old bicycle. Giving Harry a hand shake and telling him he is welcome to come back when he needs too but he had no more work for now.

Harry, headed out he stopped at the closest petrol station and got a map and mapped out the best way back to the one place he really never thought he would go back to, the Dursley's. Harry rode well into the night and was glad to see the park near the Dursley's he would spend the rest of the night in the trees here by the stream that ran though it.

In the morning Harry hid his bike, pack and cinch sack in some bushes and walked to the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon was out front of the house as Harry walked up, "Hi Uncle Vernon" the glare Harry got would have made most men his age quiver in fear. "Who the hell are you calling Uncle, I have no idea who you are now be gone you freak. You are that man who escaped that nut hatch." Harry was shocked he could tell that Uncle Vernon was telling the truth. When Harry just stood there his uncle pulled out a cell phone and called the police. Harry rabbited away from the house as he heard the wail of the sirens.

Harry ran away then doubled back and hid in the bushes at Mrs. Figgs house, he watched as the police drove up and down the street from his hiding spot. Harry was glad he had hidden his gear in the park, he would wait till it cooled off then head back get the bike and ride all night to put more space between the police and him. He had made this decision when he heard the sound of a floo powder going off. Harry realized that he could use Mrs. Figg's floo to get to Diagon alley. Mrs. Figg was had already flooed away so Harry risked it and looked for an open door or window, there was none. Harry was just starting to walk away from the back door when he heard the knob turn and the door swing open. Mrs. Figg's cat looked around the door and meowed as if saying hurry up or she will be back. The cat turned and flicked its tail for him to come in, then walked over to the fireplace and pushed the lid off the pot of floo powder and then rubbed up against his leg. Harry took some floo powder and the cat stepped in front of him leaped to the mantle and a big clock and pointed to it. Harry realized it was telling him that Mrs. Figg would be in about 2 hours, "She will be back at 2:00", the cat nodded it's head. Harry through the powder in the fireplace stepped in and said "Diagon alley".

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at a store selling cauldrons, he walked on out and onto the street and felt the sunshine on his face. He felt like he was home for a moment then remembered that no one seemed to remember him would the goblins at Gringgott's remember him and he did not have the key to his vault and he wasn't sure how well they would welcome him after his last visit. It would not matter if he just stood here. Harry was amazed at how different it was here now people talking and laughter rang out, last time he was here people hurried and talked to no one. Harry decided he needed to go by Fred and George's shop and see if he was remembered. He was he guessed a half partner now instead of a third.

Harry arrived at the bank and went to the counter of Griphook, "May I help you." the goblin snapped just as he had done the first time Harry had came here.

"Yes, I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Name please".

"Yes, I am Harry Potter".

"Key"

"I have lost my key".

"Let me see, yes the Potter vaults have a blood key, if you are really a Potter".

Harry held out his hand and the goblin stuck his finger with a dagger and placed the blood on a paper. The paper glowed and the goblin looked at the paper and smiled ominously. "Welcome, Mr. Potter, I must tell you that 40,000 gallions, 4sickles and 3 krunts were taken out for the damage done to the bank a few months ago."

"You mean you remember me?"

"Why should I, it is down here and so it must be. Also there was 100,000 gallions deposited this month from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I can get you a complete accounting if you wish. Also I see you have not been here since you came of age so I will get you a list of vault content and must let you know that you have a seat on the Wizengamot and Hogwarts board of governors. They will be ready when we return from your trust vault. If you wish you can have the money from that vault combined in the other vaults as we show you are the last of your line." Harry went to his trust vault and withdrew twice what he usually did for a year of school, exchanged part of it for muggle money and signed all the papers needed to take his place as head of house. He also got a Debit card that would work in the muggle world with only a 1% usage fee of course.

After he had finished his transactions he felt more secure than before and went to see George as he walked in he decided he should act like George shouldn't know him. "Mr. George Weasley?"

"No, I am Fred, George is in the back".

Harry was surprised that George still played this joke after Fred had died in the final battle. "Yo, George there is someone out here looking for you". You could have knocked Harry over with a feather as George walked out of the back room.

"May I help you?"

"Actually, I don't need you spacificly but I wish to buy quite a few items and didn't realize that your brother was here."

"No problem mate what do you need".

"First I am looking for a moke skin pouch".

"We have the finest one in the wizarding world come with me". Harry bought a couple disillusion hats, some detonators, two moke skin pouches and a few other things and headed out with his pouch a bit lighter. He didn't understand why the money was still going into his account but was glad it was. Something kept the records at the bank from forgetting him, even if everyone else had.

Harry placed all of his purchases and money in the moke skin pouches and headed to Olivander's he needed a wand and that was the only place to get one he wished he had his back.

As he walked in Olivander came out of the shadows eyes glistening and watery. "Hello, may I help you. I have a way of knowing all wizards in Britain but I don't know you but I can feel the energy from you. You can't buy a wand if I don't know you you can leave now".

Harry who didn't really care for the man lost his temper. "What do you mean you will not sell me a wand, you dam well sold one to Voldermort". Olivander's eyes grew even bigger which Harry couldn't hardily believe, Harry stepped outside just as 4 Aurors apperated in front of him.

Kingsley Shacklebot leading them. "Excuse me we need to talk to you Mr. Potter". As Kingsley said this one of the other Aurors sent a stunner toward Harry who side stepped it and quickly put a disillusion hat on, then quickly moved behind the aurors. "Dam Weasley what were you doing. Don't let him get behind us, Jinkens see if you can reillusion him. Harry was already gone and down the street into a store and through the fire place and back at Mrs. Figgs. The cat was waiting and started pushing Harry toward the door not rubbing against his leg but pushing them, Harry took the hint and was just closing the door as Mrs. Figg appeared in the fireplace.

Harry wondered was surprised that Ron was an auror and had the nerve to send a stunner at him, Ron had never been in Harry's class at dueling.

A/N Planned on doing 1700 words a day These two chapters were just over 3400 words not to bad considering that I had to work both days, had class at night and didn't find out about the 50,000 word challenge until the evening of the first day I started. I know the grammar and spelling will be bad in this as I didn't even read it before I posted it. If people like it when I have time I will clean it up. Jim


	3. Chapter 3

3 Platform 9 and 3/4  
>Harry went back to the park and set up the tent he had bought from the twins, it had all the charms built in to avoid muggle detection, including being disillusioned. Harry went into the tent, it was not as big as the one Ron, Hermiony, and he had used while hunting the horcruxes. Harry cooked some supper and stewed over the fact that Ron had tried to stun him and if Kingsley really recognised him. After supper Harry went out and watched the stream flow past and tried to figure out his next move. The thing that bothered him most was that Fred was alive. The sun was setting over the creek and the noises of the night were starting when Harry saw a spot cross the sun, the owl swooped in and dropped a thick yellow envelope in Harry's lap.<br>Harry opened up the envelope it was a letter from Kinsley. 

Mr. Potter,

I must apologize for auror trainee Weasley he was not authorized to be aggressive, he did not know why we were asked by Minister Scrimgeour to find you and ask you to come and speak with him. The minister is wondering where your loyalties lie in the up coming vote of no confidence. Being as your accepting of the 17 hereditary votes from the Black and Potter family he wanted to assure you understand his position. The minister wishes for you to report to his office at 9am tomorrow morning, and has asked the aurors office to assure you are in his office at the assigned time.

Sincerely, Kinsley Shacklebot

Harry stared at the letter and could not believe it Kingsley didn't recognize him he was just following the orders of the Minister after the Goblins reported someone claimed the votes that were his by being the last of the Potters and Sirus' heir. The fact that Fred was not the only person to return from the dead, since Scrimgeour was once again Minister of Magic, made Harry's head hurt but not like old Voldi did.

Harry had to get smart in order to figure things out, instead of flying by the seat of his pants. Harry decided that his best chance of finding answers was to go back to the last place he could remember before he found himself at the hospital. Harry would catch the Hogwarts express the next day and see what he could find out.

The next morning Harry packed up the tent while under his fancy hat then walked a few blocks to a local convenience store and used the phone to call a cab. Harry went behind the store and removed the hat and went back to the front to catch his cab.

When Harry got to the station he put on a necklace that allowed him to change his face as he wanted to hide who he was, Harry grew a beard mustache and made his hair long. He walked though the barrier and bought a ticket and boarded the train. The train only had two cars behind the coal tender, because this was a non-school run. Harry went to the last compartment in the last car and sat down. Harry had not slept because of everything going though his head so soon was falling asleep. Harry awoke as several more people came into the compartment, all of Harry's teachers from Hogwarts except Professor Snape had entered, the one that stunned Harry most was Remus Lupin. Harry was getting used to playing possum and did so but kept his ears open.

"These trips always are nice because they remind us of what it was like to come to Hogwarts by the Express. Welcome back to the facility Remus, how do you feel about coming back after being ran out last time". Asked Minerva.

"I feel good, but I wonder how the parents will feel."

"After the way you fought at the last battle you have earned the job, and no one can say you are not on the side of the light".

"That is something that bothers me, half way thought the battle I saw Tonks hit by the killing curse, I moved to check her and that is the last I remember until the next morning".

"Hagrid says we are missing something, he says he remembers being forced by You Know Who to carry someone out of the forest, and that, that person disappeared and then when he reappeared he fought and killed You Know Who".

"Hagrid has always had an imagination and he has been drinking a lot latey". Responded Professor Sprout.

Somewhere along the way Harry had opened his eyes without knowing it".

Flintwick noticed that Harry was awake, "We're sorry sir we did not mean to wake you".

"That is not a problem, it didn't wake me, I awoke on my own. Does anyone know who killed Voldermort?" Harry almost smiled as all except Remus took a sharp breath, "Is there a problem"?

"You don't seem to be from here." Was the response from from Professor Sensestra".

Harry had not thought of this and had to think fast. "I am from Australia, I guess I should have introduced myself, I am Ben Franklin".

"May I ask what you are doing in Britain, Mr. Franklin"? Asked Minerva.

"I heard the war was over here and have for years wanted to come and see Magical Europe".

"Well, welcome, If you wish a tour guide of Hogsmead and Hogwarts I will be glad to assist you" I am Minerva McGonagall, I am the Head Mistress of Hogwarts."

"Thank you Minerva, I will have to take you up on that".

They talked for the rest of the trip, Harry played the part of the tourist to the hilt, finding out that The Three Broomsticks had rooms to rent.

Soon they were at Hogsmead and they all disembarked. Harry told the teachers good night and headed to The Three Broomsticks. He ordered supper and sat to eat it. Harry heard the familiar, slimy voice of Mr. Malfoy. "We need to rebuild the Death eaters. The Dark Lord is dead but we made great in roads, if we can get some people to help us we will be able to control more power in our world."

"It is too bad that the light side did not lose more of the idiots that follow it". Said an unknown death eater.

"Yes, but we can still use this to our advantage, but we must build on what we have. I have the Lords diary of what he had done and what he was planning, so we could follow that plan as much as possible".

"We should try and recruit this Harry Potter that the Ministry is looking for, he must be someone that worries them, as they are putting a lot of effort into catching him. He is all over the Daily and Evening Prophet".

"We best break this up, same time next week?"

"We will all be here."

Harry went to the bar and asked for a room for the night and bought a Evening Prophet and went to his room.

Reading the Prophet Harry could see he was once again Public Enemy Number one. He was all over the paper, and it seemed no one seemed to know what to think of him. He also found that the Minister of Magic was trying to keep marshal law in effect and he was meeting extreme resistance, and he was evidently worried Harry would derail his efforts. The Ministers opposition thought Harry was the Ministers man and were worried. Seems the Prophet was finally telling what both sides thought. The problem was that both sides were out to stop him, even though he was on neither side, but knew he would not side with the Minister.

Harry went to bed and some how awoke in the Forbidden Forest sitting at a table and across from him was no other than Albus Dumbledore.

"So you have came back to life too".

"Alas, no. I was sent to you tonight to lead you forward".

"So what should I do".

I can't tell you that".

"I thought that was what you were here for".

"I can only tell you that you must create a wand from things that are powerfully attached to you. You must do this yourself and follow the trail to the end.' Harry looked at the twinkling eyes that in life he had followed so closely, they glanced down the trail and Harry looked and the trail was shining with a unicorn at the end". Harry awoke and knew where he had to go.

The next day Harry would go to where Voldermort killed the unicorn. He didn't know what he would be looking for, but he was sure that is where he had to go. Dumbledore never made things easy and he still wasn't even in Harry's dreams or was it a vision, he didn't know for sure but he was sure where he had to go. This was probably a stupid thing to do, going into the Forbidden Forest, with no wand or weapon at had not had very good luck in there that is where he always seemed to meet either Voldermort or some other evil thing. There were of course the centaurs and unicorns. Harry hoped he would have a better time this time. Maybe Dumbledore will come back and tell him what he needed to do if he went back to sleep. When Harry got up in the morning it had been a restful night beyond his first dream with Dumbledore. Harry had been sleeping better since he awoke in the hospital than he had since before he started Hogwarts. He was sure it had to do with the fact that the thing of his nightmares was dead, he had put it down with his own hand.

A/N Thank you to jjabarber69, for pointing out some questions that I needed to answer sooner rather than later. I am so glad you all are enjoying this story. This chapter was written extra quickly as I had even less time tonight than on class nights, I don't understand that, but it was that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not receive anything but enjoyment for writing this story, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of his World, I am just glad she has no problem with allowing others to write their own ideas with her world.

A/N I am going to try and get ahead of my 1700 words a day this weekend. I have a meeting on Monday and 2 nights of classes as well as my 10 hour work day next week so if I can I will possibly post at least 4 chapters this weekend but the down side is that there may be fewer chapters posted on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday next week.

Chapter 4 The forbidden and foreboding awaits.

Harry went down to the tavern and ordered breakfast, as he sat waiting for his food, he read the Daily Prophet, the head line across the front read "Who is Harry Potter and why is the Ministry of Magic so interested in him.", the main article on that page was titled "Harry Potter Dark or Light". "Hello again Mr. Potter", Harry looked up and saw no other than Kingsley. "Hello Kingsley, would you like some breakfast".

"Thank you I will". Kingsley sat down and when Harry's breakfast was delivered Kingsley ordered his own.

"So Kingsley, are you going to drag me back to London to see the Minister".

"I am not sure, something in my gut tells me not to, I once had a couple of friends named Potter, James and Lily. I remember Lily being pregnant but not anything about the child after that, I don't remember her loosing the child or giving birth but I know when she died she was not pregnant and there was a crib in the house. Could you be their son".

So, there were holes in what ever had happened to make Harry become a nonperson in the world. "I have a problem answering that question. If I say yes, you may think that I am just saying it to get over on you, if I say no you will drag me back to London and besides I would not want to lie to you. My parents were killed when I was a little over one year old and I was sent to live with muggles. I was mistreated and finally was taken to Hogwarts learn magic, something happened and now no one remembers me. I can say no more because I don't know what is going on, and our actions can often have unintended results".

"You have your mothers eyes and your fathers hair, before the unexplained something happened, did you know me".

Yes, very well, I knew all the Order of the Phoenix, not that I liked all of them. I am the godson of Sirus Black and unless he is still alive I am the owner of the number 12 Grimmauld Place".

"No, Sirus was killed fighting in the Department of Mysteries, that actually cleared his name. Are you going to stay in this area Mr. or should I say Lord Potter".

"I will be here for awhile but I am not sure where I will be at any time in the future as I am trying to find out how to get everyone to remember me".

"I will let you go but send me a message anytime that you move to another area. Also I would like to let you know if the Minister is removed from office you will probably not have to worry about being hunted by aurors. Have a nice day Mr. Potter and remember the no confidence vote for the Minister is in a week at 3:00 the debate will be going on before that, and the vote right now, will keep the minister by 1 vote. Members of the Wizengamot are exempt from arrest while traveling too, from and while at a session. Have a nice day Mr. Franklin and good luck". At this Kingsley stood and paid for the food he had not eaten and strode out the door.

Harry finished his breakfast and went back to his room to retrieve his pack, then he headed up the road to Hogwarts. Harry didn't know if he could get past the wards around the school without setting them off, so he started around the school before he reached the wall. He never really paid attention to how far around Hogwarts the wall was but after an hour of walking the wall ended and he was at the forbidden forest.

Harry continued along the edge of the woods until he reached the place where Malfoy, Hermiony, Nevile, Fang, Hagrid and himself had gone into the forest all those years before. The path had changed some since he had walked it, Harry put on the disillunison hat and continued until Harry heard something that sounded like a cloak sliding across the ground. Harry climbed a tree an watched. A snake that had to be 30 foot long slithered by not 10 foot from where Harry was, "I can smell a human but cannot find him". Harry still was a parselmouth, he had figured after he had died at the hands of Voldermort that he would have lost that ability. Harry waited awhile and was about to climb down when two people came back up the path from the deep woods. "I warned you Fleur that the wolf in me takes over when I am out here", Bill chuckled. "I like your wolf...OH my air is aught." hold still I will get it, there we are, we need to get back to the castle or someone will come looking for us. We are supposed to have supper with Flintwick and Hagrid". "Ollow me". "That is the best way to walk, it has a great view". Harry watched as Fleur and Bill ran past up the trail.

Harry climbed down from the tree and as he walked forward he saw a stand of blond hair on a branch as he reached for it a spark shot to his hand. "I guess I have found what I needed", but as Harry rolled it up and placed it in a pocket of his pack he could see a slight glow to the path or was he just imagining it? He felt he needed to go on down the path, his gut had lead him into many bad situations, but he still headed down the path. Harry walked down the path he saw a pure white flash go around the corner of the path ahead, as he got closer he saw that a group of unicorns was running down the the path, there was a tail hair on a branch and once again it sparked as Harry reached for it. Harry continues on down the path following the unicorns,suddenly they broke into a gallop and left Harry, it was then that Harry heard a loud crash and a roar, all of a sudden the trees were falling around Harry as a large Hungarian Horn tail and a small giggling giant tumbled across in front of Harry. Grawp was wrestling with the dragon that Harry had challenged in the Triwizard Tournament, as they continued to roll on the dragon flamed burning Grawp's hair, to Grawp's amusement.

Harry decided that that was the last straw he had had enough of this forest and started to head back to the trail only to see a scale from the dragon and some hair from Grawp quickly, Harry reached for them and was shocked both times, these were added to his pack. Harry looked around and could not find the trail back out of the forest. Harry tried to find the path and when he did he quickly headed down it but something was not right, he headed over a rise and down into a valley when he got to the bottom of the valley he found that the path split one headed up the other side and one headed down the valley. Harry walked down the valley path the ground stated to get wet as he moved further down the path. Harry was sure this was not the right path so he turned around only to see a sight, that was the thing he wanted to see less than anything else that lived in the forest a giant spider was blocking his way, Harry turned and ran down the path only to find he had been herded into a large group of the spiders. "I am a friend of Hagrid". "We know you are but you escaped us once before and we don't care for Hagrid, he stole our father's carcass instead of allowing him, to be properly devoured". Harry was now really worried but suddenly Harry heard the sound of hundreds of hooves on the ground as the centaurs burst into the middle of the spiders. The centaurs let loose a hail of arrows. Rowan was shouting "You know you are not to leave the valley we have given you". "We will slaughter all of you four legs". Yelled the head spider.

The battle that resulted caused many deaths among the spiders and injuries with the centaurs. When the battle was done Firenze walked up to Harry, "You, young human, are at the center of a great magical disturbance. You will have a treacherous path ahead of you". "I hate to say this in not the first time, Firenze", was Harry's response. "How do you know my name human". "It is hard to explain but I do". "There is much that is hard to explain these days, last night I was told by my grand mare that I would find you here and needed to give you a hair from my tail. So please take it as she told me you would". Harry reached for his tail and as he expected a spark jumped to his hand, he rolled up the hair and thanked Firenze, "Ican understand why it is strange for your grand mare to have you do this". "That was not the strange thing, the strange thing is that she has been dead for 40 years".Harry saw and picked up the hair of one of the spiders which also shocked him. "I will guide you out human, as it is almost dark and you do not want to be in the forest this night as it is a full moon". Harry walked beside the centaur and talked soon it was dark and Harry could hear the howling of a werewolf, The werewolf came running up to them Harry was scared but Firenze did not seem concerned, "Hello Remus, are you enjoying your time out tonight". The werewolf nodded his head and shot off the path after a noise, as Harry walked pass the place were Remus had launched into the woods, a spark hit Harry, a glowing hair from Remus had snagged on the bush. Harry grabbed the hair and continued with the centaur out of the forest. Harry cut across the grounds of Hogwarts and went back to The Three Broomsticks. Harry did not know what to do with the things he had so he left them in the backpack, Harry hoped that Dumbledore would haunt his dreams that night, but that was not to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter wish I did but then you wouldn't be reading this for free and it would be much better.

A/N I think I packed too much luck into the last chapter but it was a full day plus in the forest. I am really surprised that there is so much interest in this story but I am glad you all seem to like it.

Harry still wanted to get back into Hogwarts and see what he could find, maybe Hagrid would remember him as he was part giant, and partially resistant to magic. Harry remembered how Umbridge had attacked Hagrid and he took a beating and still got away. Harry pulled out the things he had collected yesterday and looked at them. He had a dragon scale, hairs from a giant, an acromantula, an unicorn, a werewolf, and a Veela. What reason would Dumbledore, or the powers that be have, to have him to collect these things.

There had to be a reason, Dumbledore never did something without a reason. But was it really him that Harry had talked to? It could have just been a dream or was someone controlling his dreams, it had happened before and that didn't end well. These items were pretty much from grey, if not dark creatures except the unicorn which was a pure light animal.

Was there some sort of potion that would bring peoples memories back? That didn't seem possible as Harry would have to feed it to the whole population of wizarding Britain. The best Harry could figure was maybe they were to be used in a ritual. Was there some ancient ritual that would bring back his memory to everyone or at least those he cared about.

Harry packed all his gear into his pack as he had a feeling he would not be coming back. Harry went down and ordered and ate his breakfast and paid his bill and left. Harry followed the same path as yesterday hoping that the wards would be weaker by the forest. Harry stayed close to the edge as he didn't want any run ins with the forests creatures. Harry was going to get close to Hagrids hut and then cut across to it. Harry was deep in thought about the items he had picked up when he heard a grunt and was suddenly was wrapped up by a giant hand. Harry should have known not to get distracted in the Forbidden Forest, Harry stared at the face of Grawp. The stench of his breath was nauseating, "Ai Arry" was all the giant said, it took a minute for Harry to realize what he was saying. "Grawp, do you know me?"

"Course, you Haggys iend".

"Can you please put me down".

"Arry see Haggy". At this Grawp got up and walked to Harids hut". The giant yelled "Haggy, Arry here to see you".

"Grawp, put that young man down"

"Yes, Haggy", said Grawp with a big smile on his face his rancid breath gaging Harry.

Harry's Heart sank as Hagrid began to speak, "Sorry about that young man, I am Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys, Grounds keeper and Professor of The Care of Magical Creatures class here at Hogwarts". Hagrid didn't remember him.

"I am Harry Potter", Harry saw a glimmer of recognition in Hagrids eye.

"Ya're the un the Ministry is look'n fur".

"Yes, I am but I haven't done anything it is all about Politics".

"I can see tat, the Minister is al'asy doin stupid stuff ".

Harry had not put on the necklace as he was hoping that Hagrid would remember him. He continued to talk to Hagrid for quite some time. During the conversation Harry had told Hagrid that he was James and Lily's son, Hagrid remembered Lily being pregant but nothing more. Harry bid Hagrid and Grawp good bye and headed to the Castle putting on his necklace and changed into "Ben Franklin". Harry walked into the entrance hall. "Icle Potty sneaking into the castle". Just what he didn't want Peaves was floating over his head. Peaves smiled at Harry. "Yes, I remember you and so do the ghosts, I will not mess with you for now as what you do may be more fun to watch Potty than anything I could do to you". Peaves flipped over and speed away chuckling did saying "Be careful what you wish for you might get it'.

Harry was amazed that Peaves had been so clear as he never was that way, the only thing that Peaves ever cared about was making trouble. So was his warning trying to make trouble for Harry, or was he telling the truth and just wanted to let Harry know he would enjoy they trouble that Harry would cause by trying to get his old life back.

Harry tried to think what he would do now, he was flying by the seat of his pants again and he felt that may cause him trouble. He had wanted to see Hagrid but beyond that he had not made a plan but now he thought of one, he would talk to Nearly Headless Nick, if Peaves remembered him then hopefully so would Nick.  
>Harry put on a disillusion hat and took off his necklace Harry had no idea of where to look so he started to walk the halls. Harry first ran across Minerva and Flintwick, Harry stood behind a suite of armor as they passed. Several more close encounters almost running into some members of the staff but no Nick. Harry thought that maybe another ghost would know where he was, there was one ghost Harry was sure he knew where she would be. Harry went into Myrtles bathroom, "Are you here Myrtle".<p>

"Who is asking".

"It's Harry Potter" Harry Potter said as he removed his hat.

"Hello, Harry. I was disappointed when you didn't come join me after the battle, but I have a different attitude now, I can wait you will die sometime. Hehehe.."

"That is nice of you Myrtle. I have a favor to ask, can you get Nick and bring him to me. It is not safe for me to walk the halls".

"I will do that for you, wait here".

"Hold on Myrtle". Harry walked over to the sink to see if he could open it, Harry whispered "Open" in parseltoung and the sink opened. "Can Nick get into the Chamber of secrets?"

"Of course we ghosts can go anywhere in the castle".

"OK, have him meet me there".

Harry stepped to the opening and said "Stairs" in parseltoung and a spiral stair case came into existence. Harry Begin his long climb down passing doors that he had not noticed his last time here. The stairs had torches to light them so this was not as thrilling as the slide down the last time. Harry got to the end of the stairs and headed down the tunnel, where it had collapsed he could tell it had been repaired. Harry went through the door and into the chamber itself. As Harry walked in he was surprised that the basilisk was still there untouched except for the fangs, some of these were missing, taken by Ron and Hermione. Harry walked over to a suit of armor and took a sword, with it he took another fang and cut a larger piece of hide from the basilisk. He found that it was dry and seemed to be tanned already. The inside of the basilisk was empty except the bones. The poison must have destroyed the insides after its death and tanned the hide to leather. He would try and make some armor out of the hide as it was magic resistant, he wrapped the fang in the hide and placed it in the back pack. If not for the charmed bag he had gotten from Fred and George he would not be able to carry everything he had put in it.

Harry sat in the thrown at the end of the chamber and after a short time he saw the shimmer of the ghost of Nick and the Gray lady come into the hall.

"Harry my boy you are back". Nick reached out to shake Harry's hand and Harry not thinking reached out and as his hand pasted though Nicks it felt like it was plunged into a bucket of cold water. "What can I do for you my boy".

"Well, before I ask you that, if you can get in here why did you not tell one of the Headmasters in the past".

"We ghosts have secrets Harry, we don't give them all away and some are best kept to ourselves".

"Good enough. Nick do you have any idea why no one seems to remember me?"

"I don't know for sure, but when Tom Riddle died, all of the ghosts in the castle felt a strong pulse of power. I would guess that Tom had some type of ward tied to his life and when he died it triggered. I have heard of such things but, you will need to do is figure out what ward he created and destroy it,but it may be, that he did was a one time ward and is no longer active but the damage is was a second pulse some time later is when you and all the dead death eaters disappeared, all that was found of you were your cloths and belongings. After the two power pulse there was time when there was an echo, like the ripples on water this slowly became less and less powerful until it stopped, it was at that time that all the dead of the light side came back to the plain of the living. I don't know how they came back but I know of nothing that can bring back the dead let alone repair the body so that the soul will be able to reanimate it. he amount of power it took to do this no single human could have so somehow Tom figured out how to do it. I have no idea how it could be done.

"Harry Potter", the grey lady began to speek, "the pack you have contains some strange magical items, will you tell me why you have them?"

The basilisk skin I am planning on making armor, I still am not exactly the most loved person on the earth. The fang and other magical beast material, I have no Idea why I have it. Dumbledore came to me in a dream and pointed me toward the Forbidden Forest and where Professor Quirrel killed the unicorn. Along the way I found those items".

"Do you have any connection to those items in your magical life?"

Harry thought, "Yes, I do. Why?"

"I believe Dumbledore is leading you to make a elemental wand."

" A what?" Harry was confused.

"An elemental wand, I am not surprised that you have not heard of them, the last one was made around 1,000 years ago. All 4 founders had them. The last one to make one was in the generation after them and she is the last to successfully make one."

Harry looked at Nick," who was that?"

Nick looked at the Grey Lady and she nodded. "It was the Grey Lady".

Harry looked at the Grey Lady, "I will not tell you how to make it Harry, you are the only human I trust, in our limited dealings you have always been true, but learning how to make the wand is part of what holds the magic. When all the peaces are in your possession you wiill know. Then you must find the book called, Wand Lore of the Founders' the name magically changes over the centuries and there is only one copy but that is the name now. All the parts of the wand must both be parts of elemental magic and connected to you. There are few who ever have all the elements involved in their life. The wand doesn't increase any magic but allows the wielder to tap into all elements of magic and focus them as most only tap one. If the wizard or witch tries the final ritual and it does not work then they will probably die, a painful death". With this she turned and left.

"Harry my boy, good luck and chose wisely in what your are doing. I will always be available to you here at Hogwarts". Nick faded from view.

Harry had a lot to think about as he headed back up to the bathroom and out into the hall. Being distracted Harry had not put on either the hat or necklace, turning a corner Harry ran into Professor McGonagle, they both staggered back, "You are Harry Potter" she said as she reached for her wand. Regretting what he had to do Harry did a hip throw that Kingsley had taught him in hand to hand practice and rabbited the other way. As Harry slid around the next corner Harry felt a stunner glance off the wall and hit his shoulder. With a numb shoulder Harry pelted down a hidden passage and out the entrance hall. Harry headed toward the Whomping Willow if he could make the tunnel he could make it out the other end and hopefully be clear. Harry grabbed a stick and touched the knot that stopped the tree. Just as Harry made the tunnel entrance he felt a spell raise the hair on his head, Minerva was too far to aim well but she was close, the spell knocked a branch off that hit Harry on his already numb shoulder, Harry grabbed it and headed down the tunnel.

A/N Sorry this was not out yesterday but I had to work on my sons car and that is priority. I am 1100 words short of what I want to keep up with the 50,000 word challenge.

I will try and get another chapter out tonight but can not be sure but I will have one tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry put on the disillusion hat and went to the front door of the shack and kicked open the door. then tracked back putting his feet in the same foot prints in the dust and then leaped to a clean spot on the floor. A sudden realization hit Harry, the last time Harry was in this shack Severus Snape had been laying right where Harry now stood, dieing from being bitten by a huge snake. Harry remembered how the man had given his life to make sure Harry would get to his final destination. Harry had thought that it was just to deliver him to up as the sacrificial lamb but it had been to save the wizarding world.

Minerva came out of the tunnel looked around and headed out the front door, Harry jumped across to the tunnel and headed back out, when he got out of the tunnel, Harry headed to the front gate, climbed over the fence, and into the woods on the other side. A few hundred yards down the drive, Ben Franklin emerged from the woods. Ben started toward the fence as an out of breath Minerva came up the drive, "Mr. Franklin, did anyone come by you".

"Why no, are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, a man who the ministry is looking for was just at my school and I chased him out but could not catch him".

"If he is dangerous you should not have chased him".

"I am sorry Mr, Franklin but I do not have time to show you the school right now".

"Minerva, I just came by to say good bye as I am headed back to London on the express this evening. I want to check out some of the other areas. Hogsmead kept me interested the last couple of day and I may return to see the school some other time. But for now, I will leave you. Thank you for all the conversation on the train and the invitation and I hope to have time before I leave Great Britain." With that Harry kissed Minerva's cheek.

As Minerva blushed, "OK, Ben, I hope to see you again. I have to go and take care of business at the school".

Harry was walking down to Hogsmead when a large white blur flew past and dropped a bag, it was Hermione's bag. Reaching in side Harry asked for his wand, and it immediately jumped into his hand. Harry Looked up and sitting on the drive ahead of him was none other than Hedwig, Harry's faithful owl. Harry moved forward, "Hedwig you are alive" the owl hooted and moved away after a couple of more steps the owl took to the air and flew away. Harry felt a hole in himself that he had not felt since the night he had left Private drive and Hedwig was killed. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, then headed on down to the station, at Hogsmead. Harry bought a ticket and boarded the train, just before it pulled out.

Harry was the only one in his compartment and possibly the train, he cast a spell that would warn him if someone came near the door of his compartment and fell asleep.

"You have done well Harry".

Harry started and looked across the compartment at Dumbledore, wand already in hand,. "How did you get in here without setting off my alarm".

"Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore am I not? But beyond that Harry I am dead".

"I am dreaming again."

"Well technically, it is a vision".

"Now you come, I have been busting my butt and nothing, I could have used you council all this time".

"I can only give you so much information and it takes a lot of energy to come to you so, I can only come when I have regenerated and have the power and then it is for a very limited time".

"Do you have some help for me now".

"Yes, but I must be quick as we have waisted most of the time I have to talk to you. You must go and find Tom's diary, he kept all of his plans and how they worked out in it, and..." At that moment Harry's alarm went off letting him know someone was coming down the hall. It was the conductor saying they would be in London in 15 minutes.

Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room as Ben Franklin. Harry went to his room and began to check what was in Hermione's bag. His cloak, broom and all the things that they had during there time hiding was in the bag including the destroyed locket horicrux. Harry put it in his backpack and went back to sleep. In the morning he sat down and tried to figure out where Voldermorts diary would be hidden. This was going to be the hunt for the horicruxs all over again. The more Harry thought the more he realized it had to be at Malfoy Manor, that was the head quarters of the dark side for months before Harry had killed him.

Harry had been held at Malfoy Manor as a prisoner, but was not sure where to find it. Harry went to the dinning room and had breakfast. How was he going to find out where Malfoy Manor was located. Harry knew he would be back at The Three Broomsticks in two days time. that would be the time to go and find the diary. Harry decided that possibly there might be a book of old family Manor houses that might give him an idea where to look. Harry headed to Florish and Blott's. After a day of looking and no luck Harry went back to the Leaky cauldron, had supper and a couple of butter beers. Harry went back up to his room, changed and went out to a movie in the muggle theater.

Harry had better luck the next day, but not as he expected, while he was at the book store Harry over heard the clerks talking, they were getting an order ready for the Malfoy's, and Harry over heard the night Harry apperated to a location he knew close to the Manor and walked over to it. Harry carefully breached the wards and watched as Mr. Malfoy said good bye to his wife and Draco and flooed out of the house, soon after that Draco and his mother left as well. Harry found a window open, but it was guarded by several nasty dark magic wards, so Harry avoided it and found a window that was open in the basement that had no wards.. Harry headed right to the library, then office, the bedrooms. Each time he tried to summon the diary, then he would use some detection charms that he had learned from Hermione, after that he did a search of the rooms by hand.

Harry was just about to give up when he was walking by the bathroom when he he felt a black power coming from somewhere inside. After checking for dangerous magic Harry went in and found the diary hidden in the tank of the toilet. Harry headed back down to the basement and then Harry felt the magic, it was as if the air had thickened, someone had placed a antiapperation spell on the house. Several death eaters came in the door and Harry immediately stunned the first one through the door. The next tossed a bludgener spell at Harry who blocked it and sent a piercing hex back catching him in the shoulder.

The floor in front of Harry exploded from the miss aimed curse from the man he had just injured. Harry was blown behind the sofa, the death eaters were a little more cautious after that, Harry rolled out the way as another bludgener curse smashed through the sofa. Harry popped up and sent a shocking spell at the death eaters stunning two, who dropped to the ground. Harry knocked off a dish of powder from the mantle. It was floo powder, the fire turned green, Harry launched himself into the fire shouting Ministry of Magic. Harry being Harry, stumbled out of the fire place into the crowded lobby. As Harry moved forward death eaters came out the fire places and a battle ensued but not with Harry, the aurors were not happy to see death eaters, being only months since the war had ended. Harry quickly slipped on his fathers cloak and went out the visitors entrance. Harry called a cab and checked himself over, he had several bad gashes on his legs and lower body, the shoulder that was stunned by Minerva was bleeding profusely and Harry had wished it was still stunned.

"Hey bloke, you look like you need a hospital".

"No, just drop me off at the address I gave you".

"Harry, went to the Leaky Cauldron, and on to his room, he cleaned the wounds and did a few healing spells he knew and used the dittney from the bag.

Harry packed, picked up his bag and turning in place apperated out of the room.

Harry sat in a small dinner and had a cup of coffee, he sometimes liked it instead of tea. He Looked at the diary and found it was not in English it was full words that would look like hissing. Harry sounded it out, and understood it, it was written in parlseltoung.  
>"Soon I will have final victory, the welp will die, I have the death stick and an army of both men and creatures to do my duty. I have made my self proof from death, no one shall stop me, I have control of the Ministry and Hogwarts, I just need to destroy the boy and his friends and then the others will fall."<p>

A/N Thanks for reading I am getting more hits than I thought I would. This is my second chapter today since I was busy yesterday. I had hoped to post three this weekend but that was not to be. Thank all of you who are reading, it makes writing this more enjoyable, knowing someone is reading/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 back into Hiding.

Harry sat thinking of his next move, Ron was the strategist but Harry now was on his own. Harry had placed a glamor on himself in order to assure it would be harder to identify him. Three police officers sat in the Dinner. Harry, tried to act calm as they were talking that a escaped nut case, that had been seen in London. One of the officers was done with his coffee and was talking to the waitress and showing her a picture. Harry sat trying to make himself look calm. Harry was just thinking of casting a notice me not charm on his booth when the officer walked up. "Excuse me sir, may I ask your name".

"Ben Franklin".

"Have you seen this person", Harry looked down knowing what he was going to see and stared at the picture. There before him was an old blond woman in her late 60's. Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"No, I haven't, sorry officer". The bell on on the door rang and in walked non other than the elder Malfoy and McNaire, Harry waited for what was to come, in a flash the two had pulled thier wands and Harry dove from the booth and a bone crushing curse hit it. Harry fired off expeleomus and Malfoy's wand flew behind the counter the waitress and cook hid in the kitchen. The police at first stunned by how he attackers made their move, McNaire sent a bludgener curse at them which Harry blocked and fired back one of his own catching McNaire in the gut and blasting him through the the plate glass window. Harry then stunned Malfoy. The police officer that Harry had knocked over was laying unconscious from a bump on the head. As Harry spun one of the officers was going for his gun, Harry stunned him followed by the last one. Harry bound both McNaire and Malfoy, obliviated the cook and waitress. Did a little mind work on the three police officers to have them believe they were attacked and stopped the two Death Eaters. Harry had checked the officer that had hit his head he checked out OK. Harry picked up the death eaters wands. reviving the death eaters Harry removed his glamor and looked at them, "I beat old Tommy boy and you two think you are going to take me, it ain't going to happen". Harry looked at the pictures that the police officers had with them, and besides the woman there was one of Harry. It was time to go into hiding. Harry could hear the sirens coming so he apperated to the Quidditch World Cup Field.

Harry, put up the bigger tent that he had in Hermione's bag cast the protective enchantments. Harry took stock of his situations. His major problems were that the muggle authorities were still after him, the aurors wanted to bring him in to the Minister and the Death Eaters wanted him dead. He didn't have anyone to help him and he needed to figure out what Tom had done to him to cause him to be forgotten. People who had died in the last year were back, but only if they were on the light side, he had been surrounded by dead death eaters when he was found, He needed to know for sure what caused this, and what effect his changing it might cause. He had a book that might tell him what had been done to make all this happen. The problem was he needed to translate it and then if he didn't know what was in it, find someone who could.

Harry sat down and started to translate the book, he figured that Voldermort would have done, whatever he had done, toward the end his last rain of terror as he would know he would be coming up against Harry.

Harry, put pen to paper and translated word for word, it was tedious but he stuck to it. It had been nearly 3 weeks since he set up camp here and the weather had turned cold and Harry was starting to worry someone would track him down.

Harry packed his gear under the invisibility cloak and apperated away. Harry arrived at the Forest of Dean in one piece, and immediately set up the spells, wards and finally the small tent, the small tent being newer, it had better heating and cooling. Harry then left and went to Grodrick's hollow, there he had lunch and bought a wizarding wireless. Harry returned to his tent and tuned in the radio, Percy Weasly was on the radio, "The Minister has driven a member of the Wizengamot into hiding for no other reason than he was not sure if Harry Potter would vote for him or against him. We just deposed of the greatest dark wizard that ever lived. People come out to join the government and the Minister drives them away. We can not allow the Minister's intimidation to continue. He was able to prevent the last vote of no confidences. The Wizgengamot has scheduled a vote for a week from Friday at 3:00 BST. I ask the general public to show up and protect all the members into and out of the meeting so that they will not have to fear people of either side.

Harry had stared down the likes of Tom Riddle several times, he would make that meeting and began planning what to do if things went bad. After that Harry went on decoding the book. Harry had found several rituals, spells and wards but none of them were what Harry needed. One morning Harry got out of bed dressed and looked at the book, he could not face it anymore. He left for a walk through the forest, he was amazed that this forest was one of the last of the ancient forests in Britain, maybe he would go to the New Forest next it was even older than Dean.  
>As Harry walked along the creak he was not paying attention and tripped over... a girl. The girl screamed and Harry fell into the stream. The girl quickly grabbed a branch and used it to reach Harry. As he climbed out of the water, blinking the water out of his eyes, he looked up and saw something he never figured he would, Hermione Granger.<p>

"Hermione!"

"Yes, that is my name, do I know you?"

"Yes and no, you know me but don't remember me."

Harry pulled out his wand and dried his cloths".

Harry saw that Hermione's wand was already in her hand. "You are a wizard. Why do you say I know you?"

"I will explain later, what are you doing out here by yourself"?

"I needed time to think, My boyfriend"

Harry interrupted "Ron".

"Yeah how do you know his name?"

"I will explain after your get done with your tale."

"Well, Ron asked me to marry him and I really want too, but I feel there is someone missing that needs to be at the wedding. I need to figure it out before we can do this".

"Why don't you set the date for a year or so in the future and if the feeling or person does not resolve itself by then, you have waited long enough".

"That is a good idea. Now explain what you were talking about".

"You, Ron and I were the ones who brought down Vodermort. Hold on." Harry ran and got the photo album from his tent".

"Do you remember being here last year?"

"Yes, Ron, I and... someone were on the run from Voldermort".

"I was that someone".

"I don't think so".

"Do you remember who it was then".

"Actually no". said Hermione a look of deep thought on her face.

Harry opened the photo album and showed Hermione the pictures were of Her, Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, I need your help, I need to figure out what spell did this and how to fix it. I have Voldermonts diary and am translating it from the language it is in to English, can you do some research and figure out what the spells do. I may have more before I am done".

"I feel safe with you, you seem to be that missing piece. Come back with me to the Burrow".

Harry told her he would be at the Burrow in a couple of hours".

Harry arrived out side where the wards would have been and walked up to the house.

"Hello, Harry". Hermione came up and welcomed him. Ron came out and looked at Harry like he wanted to kill him then his face softened. "Hello, Lord Potter". Harry got nervous. My dad is not a supporter of the Minister, he wants to assure you, that you are safe here. Harry saw that Ron was wearing an official, Chuddle Cannon Quidditch robe,

"Did you make the squad, Ron?"

"Yes, how did you know."

How was Harry to play this. "You were keeper when you were in school and who wouldn't want to play for the Cannons, I would like to do that".

"Harry, we need to keep this from Ron's folks until we figure out what if going on".

After giving the papers to Hermione and setting up a time and place to meet Harry left and went to the New Forest and set up camp. After placing the wards and spells Harry sat outside and watched the sun set and then moved over to the other side of the tent and watched the full moon rise. Harry fell asleep in his lawn chair. Just before dawn Harry heard dogs chasing an animal, the sun was just up as Remus Lupin burst into the clearing, Harry could hear the dogs getting closer. Remus had collapsed, Harry ran and grabbed him and dragged him into the protective wards. Harry hoped that the dogs would be affected by them as well. the dogs came to the edge of the wards and stopped and started running around confused, the men that followed gathered them up and left. Harry began healing Remus, then moved him into the tent.

A/N Here is another chapter I must say I have classes, Tuesday and Wednesday, so I may not be posting for those days depends on what time and I can spare between my classes and 10 hour work day.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was not sure what to do, Lupin was badly hurt and Harry needed to get him help and when the moon came out he would be a werewolf again, and would probably like a nice Harry snack cake. Harry did all he could and was about to panic. He went out of the tent and sat down with his hands between his hands.

"Harry, Hey pronglett".

Harry looked up and was shocked to see that Sirus was standing there. "You have come back too".

"Not a chance I like it over here. I can still see and feel things from this side and so I came because of all the trouble you are having"

"Sirus, what am I to do?"

"Well, Lord Black, did you ever think that you could go to my house or rather your house?"

Harry could have kicked himself, Grimwald place was one of the most protected places in all of the magic world. "No, I hadn't. Can you stay and talk?"

"No, I am not as strong as Dumbledore and he can't stay too long or come back too often but I will return when I can. Almost forgot, Your folk send their love".

Harry awoke to the groaning of Remus. Going in he put a numbing charm on his injuries took him outside and then packed everything. Harry couldn't chance apperating with Lupin so he rigged a litter under his broom and took off. Harry arrived at Grimwald place an hour before dark, he was sore and stiff. "Creature."

"Who are you to call Creature".

" I am your master Creature, I am Harry Potter". The elf realized it was true. " I need you to secure this man he is a werewolf and will change soon. In what time you have left after that before he changes give him medical attention that he needs. Be sure to be away before he changes, then make my dinner I will take it in the kitchen".

"Harry sat at the kitchen table and hit the book again. Harry finished several more entry's by the time Creature came down and started fixing supper. "Why does Master Harry keep the filthy wolf alive".

"Creature do you know me?"

"Thank you, Creature".

After Harry had finished his supper and worked on deciphering the book, he told Creature to go up and make up his bed. When he returned Harry instructed Creature to wake him if anyone came into the house and also to check on Remus but to make sure he stayed safely away.

It had been a long day and Harry went up to the room he had shared with Ron, "Creature." With a pop Creature was standing next to Harry. "What does Master require?"

"Did I not ask you to make up my room?"

"I did Master, you are in the wrong room. You need to be in the Master suite." With that Creature took Harry to a room with a huge 4 post bed and a bathroom right off of the room".

Harry slept well and awoke in the morning to fresh bacon frying and all his favorite breakfast foods. He asked Creature to bring breakfast to Remus and have him come down when he was ready. Harry ate his breakfast and was listening to the wireless when Remus came in to the room looking worse for ware.

"Hello, Remus".

"Do, I know you?"

"You do but probably have forgotten. I am the son of Lily and James Potter, God son of Sirus Black. You will not remember me, there is some sort of curse that does not allow anyone to remember me. I am going through Voldermort's diary trying to find what he did and I hope I can reverse it."

"Harry, may I call you Harry".

"Of course, before you forgot we were very close. You helped me cast my patronus."

"You can cast a patronus?"

"Yes, it is a stag, like mu fathers anamangus form."

"How, did you know that? The same way I knew Sirus was a black dog and Peter was a mangy rat."

At that Remus cracked up. "So you met old Wormtail huh, the scumbag".

"I killed him"  
>This sobered Remus. "How did you do that."<p>

"I really don't feel I can tell you that right now, I am worried about somethings about having people remember me. Seldom does magic not require a payment of some kind and I don't want everyone to pay for me getting my life back so, for now, I am going to keep my life to myself to limit the danger."

"Harry, it takes most wizards a life time to realize what you have at what 17?"  
>"18."<p>

Harry had Remus eat and then asked for his help in decoding the diary. Harry would read the parsletoung and then say it in English and Remus would write it down.

"Why are you working backward through that instead of forward?" They were about ¾ the way though.

"When I found it I figured that Voldermort would have done it just before he would be going into combat with me, because he thought I was the only one who could kill him."

"So, were you the one who killed him, no one seems to know who did it."

"Yes, but please don't push to find out details."

"OK, I understand. Why don't we start from the beginning."

The first entry in the book said.

"This child almost destroyed me when I tried to kill him before. Now that I have a human body back I also have fear, I don't wish to go thought this again and must not show weakness to these soft brained followers of mine. They think they are important to me but they aren't. I want to make sure I am remembered, I am the only one who is important. If by some strange occurrence that this whelp of a child beats me again. When I returned and battled the boy, I was fearful for the first time in my life that I would lose. The boy has great power he is the only person close to my equal, not even Dumbledore is my equal. I must find a way to punish the boy if he destroys me, death would be too good for him."

"I guess I kind of pissed him off someway didn't I?", Harry laughed.

"You really did kill him."

"I won't say anymore about that."

They continued to work into the evening and Remus returned to his safe room, because the moon was still pretty full,

The next morning they found it.

"Harry, we only have a few pages left lets finish it even if we think we have found it. Either way, this magic is well over my level."

"I will get this over to Hermione and see if she can figure it out."

"I thought no one remembered you."

"She doesn't either but I fell over her in the Forest of Dean and we became quick friends."

"Harry, what are you planning on doing in the future."  
>"I am going to play it by ear, I need to find out if damage would be done if I can and do reverse what was done. If It would hurt people I care about I will not do it. I have even contemplated leaving the country to stop any possible damage".<p>

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Remus, many people died in the final year and especially the final battle. Since the magic that erased me from everyone mind, also brought many of the dead back, I believe that there is a possibility that if I bring back peoples memories it may cause these people I care about to die again". I am going to have to find a lot out before I can make a decision".

"I can understand what you are saying. We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it. How are we going to get this to Hermione?"

"I am going to call a house elf I know besides Creature, I think if this house elf is alive and will do it, he would be better to take it, he is less abrasive. Dobby"..

There was a pop and the house elf stood before Harry., Dobby's friend called.

This shocked Harry, Dobby do you know me?"  
>"No, but house elf magic tells the rank of someone and you are my friend, which I find strange as you are a wizard."<br>"I am your friend Dobby, do you know Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Can you take this note, to her for me?"

"Yes, yes I will." Dobby's eyes were full of admiration the same way it always was.

Ron and Hermione were at the door the next morning.

"Hermione, Ron, I am so glad you are here."

"Hello, Harry what is it that you need?"

Ron was giving Harry the evil eye as Harry shook his hand. "Come in. I have finished decoding Voldermort's diary. Ron will you stop that he is dead already, he is not coming back, all the Horicruxes were destroyed and he is finally dead." Hermione was chuckling. "Now, like I was saying, Remus and I have decoded the diary, I need you and Hermione to research it if you have time."

Ron looked like he was would rather eat a flubberworm. "If you know me, you know I was only a mediocre student."

"Yes, but you and Hermione are a great team and you always get the job done."

Ron looked at Harry, "You do know us", Ron had a weird smirk on his face. Something about you makes me feel like I should know you but just can't seem to get to it in my mind. It is like a word you just can't quite get out of your mouth though it is in your mind."

"I understand Ron, I don't want to have you remember me now as I am afraid of repercussions."

"OK, I don't think I could get to it anyway".

Harry was glad he didn't want to push it. "You two can use the library here and I am sure Hermione can find other resources. If you need to buy a book just let me know. I can;t go and get it for you but I will either have Creature or Dobby do it or give you the money and you can get it."

Harry gave them the notes and had some breakfast, the two left and Promised to keep in touch.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Captured

Harry had never been one for sitting around but needed to figure out what to do at this point. The Wizengamot was meeting today, and Harry could use some advice on what he had learned as well. It was a charm that had done this and the best person he could think of to help him with his questions was Professor Flintwick. Harry was not sure if he could get into Hogwarts but Ben Franklin could.

Harry flooed to the Three Broomsticks and booked a room. Then he walked on to the gates of Hogwarts. The boar on the gate challenged Harry. "I am Ben Franklin to see the head Mistress".

"Enter at your own peril as the head mistress is in rare form and building up a head of steam at this time. You will find her in the Great hall".

"As Harry walked into the entrance way he could hear Minerva going off. "Of all the lame brained idea Mr. Creave, who do you think you are Fred or George Weasly? NO DON"T ANSWER. They may be your hero's but you must stop these experiments, they were lucky they didn't seriously hurt or kill someone while they where here. It will be 50 points from Griffindor and detention for you with Hagrid for a week. Now get to your class"

Minerva came out of the Great Hall with a strange smile on her face. "Hello, Minerva."

"Mr. Franklin. I was notified someone was here but did not know it was you."

"You said for me to come back some other time, so, here I am."

"You always seem to catch me at a bad time. I would love to show you around but I have a class to teach. Let me see, I believe our Divination teacher is free this period."

"I would rather not I don't do well with people who follow such a questionable branch of magic, if you can call it that."

Minerva gave Harry a look as if he had just past a test. "Well, I will tell you what I will let you wonder the halls. If you will join me for lunch here in the great hall as my guest."

"That would be wonderful, is it alright if I asked people questions if I need too?"

"Feel free but please don't make kids late for class. Also, please ask permission before entering a class."

"I will try my best to be the best guest possible, thank you Minerva. If I don't see you before I leave, I have to be back in London by 2:00, I have been invited to sit in on the Wizengamot meeting.

The bell rang and Harry walked casually toward Professor Flintwick's class room but the wizard was not there, Harry went on down the hall to his office and found the door open and Flintwick setting behind his desk reading papers. Harry knocked, Hello Professor Flintwick".

"Hello, Mr. Franklin pleased to see you, come on in and have some tea." A house elf appeared with tea and small cakes. "What can I do for you today?"

"I just have a question, how would a wizard upon his death obliviate or confund eveyone in say Great Britian?"

"Not even Dumbledor or Tom Riddle could have done that. But what could have been done is a cascading spell."

"What is that?"

"A wizard sets up a ward stone or something similar keyed to fire when he dies, the closest magical and non-magical people to it would be affected, the non-magical people really do not matter in this, but the magical people, or creatures for that matter, that can cast the spell are compelled to cast it and so forth on and on till it runs out of people or creatures".

"So it would be like a combination of the Imperous and cunfunus charm".

"That is correct, I have never heard of anyone doing it, the amount of magical energy released in the cascade could have drastic effects on the world, think of all the power released within a matter of a few minutes.'

"Could one of the side effects of it be bringing back the dead after healing their bodies?"

"The result could be anything and quite unpredictable".

"If people started to remember the person or thing they were forced to forget is it possible that the people who were brought back to die?"

"It is a very real possibility, the souls of those who had died and return may have less of a grip on this realm, though the longer they are in this realm the stronger it should grow".

"Why are you asking Mr. Franklin, surly you would not do something this wreckless".

"No, I would not Professor, but I am afraid someone may have and I need to know what the options would be and the consequences of trying to reverse it or if it is best to leave well enough alone".

"Are you going to tell me someone did something like this".

"Vodermort may have. Thank you for your time Professor".

"Harry walked out of the school down the drive to the edge of the apperation wards and aperrated back to London. Going through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Diagon Alley, where he had some lunch and some ice cream. Soon the time drew near for the Wizengamot. Harry procceded to the meeting room and took his family seat. He looked at all the seats a large number were draped in red cloth. He asked the man next to him, "Why are all these draped in red?"

"Those are all the family lines that have ended. Yours had been covered until you returned Lord Potter. It was thought you line had dead ended too. You vote for several families I hear, the Potters and Blacks who you are voting for are two of the founding families of the Wizengamot. I am not sure if you know the history of this body or not".

"No, I have not, I wish I had."

"This body was founded by 10 families 4 of which were the founders of Hogwarts, you also have those votes, Grifindor from the Potter's and Slytheran from the blacks, you also have the votes of the Gaunts and Pervals. So Mr potter you control 5 of the founding votes. If not for your age you would be the head of this body. Not in over 500 years has such power been in one persons hand".

"I just have 17 votes that is a lot but there seems to be many more seats here".

"That is not your only power , the 10 founders break all ties you have control of 5 of the 10, and the other 5 are always at odds, it is just a simple majority vote if they split on an issue what ever you say goes".

The Chamber filled and the Chief Mugawamp started into the chamber, at the moment that he got to the podium he was stunned. Aurors and other men Harry recognized as death eaters blocked the doors and took the stage. One of the members started to speak up and a stunner hit her in the middle of the chest and she fell where she was. What followed was what Harry had come to know as a typical battle scene. Spells started flying people were making for the doors. Harry stunned Locius Malfoy by the door and those trying to escape the battle trampled him. Several of the Lords and Ladies were fighting but they were not trained and were soon overcome by the people who had came into disrupt the proceedings. Harry was the last standing, after stunning several more and trying to retreat to the door he realized that Scrimgeore was behind him, he turned and shielded just as a bludgeoning hex hit his shield. Harry dove to the side for the next one and heard Scrimgeore. "Harry you need to surrender you are badly out numbered but I must say not out matched. Besides we have several members of the Wizengamot and if you don't surrender we will be forced to kill them. Harry stood and was immediately hit by at least 4 stunners.

Harry awoke on the floor of a large room there were at least 80 members of the Wizengamot in the room, Harry tried to sit up,"Easy there". A hand on his shoulder slowed his attempted to sit up but didn't stop him.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked at the man who had been sitting next to him at the aborted meeting.

"We are not sure, those that were awake were all blind folded and brought here, we can't be too far from Diagon Alley, We walked here."

"Have you looked for a way out?"

"Yes, the only way is through that door and there is a dementor on the other side of the door".

"I can feel them, but I am not going to just sit here". Harry went to the door and looked at the lock. Harry walked around the room picking up things and then putting them back down. When he found what he was looking for he went to the door and messed with the lock, after a few minutes he swung the door in and headed across to the table at a run. The dementor grabbed Harry and pulled him off his feet. Then flying though the air came his wand as if he had summoned it. Harry quickly came up with a memory and cast his patronus right in the dementors face. The stag went right through its head and back around to force it against the wall as Harry fired a stunner at the remaining guard in the room. Harry heard a fight outside the outer door and then the door exploded inward. Harry was ready as the newcomers came into view it was Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. They all had their wands out but before anyone could cast a spell, Moody growled wands down everyone we need to get these people out of here. It won't be long before Scumgior will be here with reinforcements".

With that the aurors herded the crowd out to where they could apperate. The three aurors and Harry went back to Grimwald place. "Well, Mr. Potter, you did well at the Wizengamot, too bad most of those purebloods don't know how to fight. If you would have had one more half as good as you, you would have won". Moody said critically, or if you would have let them kill the purebloods. You seem to have a hero complex Potter always trying to save someone".

"What do you mean".

Kingsley chimed in, "First, you saved our friend Remus now you tried to save the whole WIzengamot".

"The thing is what do we do now. We defeated You Know Who, now we have a junior death eater taking over and sacking the WIzengamot". Tonks face was red not like most people get when they are red in the face but red as in red apple".

"We have to get the Wizengamot into the chamber and have them have the vote of no confidence, I am sure it will pass now before it didn't look like it would, but I guess he figured he needed to make his move".

They talked late into the night stopping to have some supper, Harry told them they could stay here then retired for the night. In the morning they were gone and left a note that they would meet in 3 nights time back at Grimwald palace.

A/N: OK so I got this chapter out, I surprised myself. If all goes as I have mapped there will be 10, possible 11 more chapters. Then I need to come up with another idea to finish the 50,000 word challenge. I am so glad you all seem to be enjoying this and hope you keep reading.

Jim

Tonks

Moody and Kingsley

Wizengamot


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do this for fun, I make no money from it, all money form the World of Potter goes to J.K. Rowling. I just hope you enjoy my little yarn.

Chapter 10 He's back, Sort of.

Most of the Wizengamot had gone into hidding, The Daily Prophet told the strory of how the Minister had attacked the Wizengamot. Soon after the Prophet had hit the streets the editor was arrested and sent to Azkaban, this was done quietly. The new editor was Scrimgiores lacky. From that point on the paper printed a litany of things that was wrong with the Wizengamot. Harry noticed that the Wireless was towing the ministry line too. Harry was now considered public enemy number one. Anyone associated with him was subject to arrest and Azkaban, with no trial.

All the stories followed the same line, Harry was an evil dark wizard and had convinced enough on the WIzengamot to remove the lawful leader of the magic world. He and any of the escaped members of the body were to be immediately detained to see if they were involved in the overthrow of the Ministry.

Harry had to laugh this was all he had to throw at him, it wasn't much the ministry was never good at catching people. The problem was for they needed access to the Wizengamot chamber to pass laws and to remove the minister.

Scrimgiore had done one heck of a job in hiding his take over till the last minute. Now people feared for their safety. Harry had to figure a way to track down the members of the Wisengamot and then secure the chamber long enough to have the vote. On top of that Harry needed to find out about what Malfoy was doing. He had to be involved in this somehow. Harry was hoping that they weekly meeting of the Death munchers was going to take place at the Three Broomsticks in the next couple of days. Harry had packed his gear and was going to go back as Ben Franklin and see what he could find out.

Harry apperated to Hogsmead and went to the Three Broomsticks, there were no rooms available, Harry had not realized it was Halloween weekend and the town was packed with students and Parents were staying there. The school had initiated an alumni weekend there would be a quiditch match between Grifindor and Slytherin, Harry decided he would go and see it but wanted to make sure he didn't miss the meeting. Harry went back to the Boars Head and got a room. The bar was old and run down but the room was at least clean. Harry pulled out some of his stuff from the Weasley twins shop, there was the recordable ear, it was a update of the extendable ear that would record what it heard. Harry had figured out how to attune it to Mr. Malfoy, it would record what it heard and also notify Harry that he was there. Harry put some in the Boars head and Three broomsticks and headed to the quittich pitch.

The game was exciting with Collin Creave catching the snitch after almost 2 hours of play. Both Collin and the Slytherin seeker missed the snitch several times. In the end the score was Grifindor 310 Slytherin 300. As Harry was walking back to his room in the twilight a cat stepped out onto the drive and transformed int Minerva. "Mr. Franklin, I saw you at the game but you didn't come over to say Hi." There was a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Well, Hello, I figured you were busy as head mistress of the school. I am only here for a day or two then, I am headed out again. There is more magic places in Great Britain than I knew of, so I will be flitting around and I like London so I am going to use that as a place to launch my travels to different parts of Europe". It was then that Harry's ear started to burn.

"I was hoping you would come to the feast tonight."  
>"I am sorry Minerva but I must be going, I am meeting a man about a trip to Transylvania and he is waiting so I really have to go. But I will return to have supper with you, I will send an owl".<p>

"OK, until then". Harry had not seen Minerva so subdued before. She quickly changed into her tabby form and ran for the castle.

Harry pulled his broom out of his pocket enlarged it and flew toward the Boars head. It seems the Death eaters had changed Locations. It was lucky that Harry had to stay there or he wouldn't have thought to watch it.

Harry arrived as the death eaters were headed back into a banquet room in the back of the pub. Harry hurried to a place he could not be seen and went under his cloak. He jumped behind a large man who turned out to be Mr. Goyle, behind him was Mr. Crabbie. There was a guard at the door who was easy to slip by. Harry could tell that the organization had fallen a long way.

Malfoy was at the front of the room. There where perhapse 30 or 40 men here, hardly close to the number Moldy Voldy was able to put together. If we can all take a seat we really need to talk. Two of the men that had been meeting with Lucius were at the front of the room, one of them cast a spell to lock the door and a privacy charm. The other put a one way apperation ward up.

"OK, Lucius what do you have us here for? If the Lord is dead we have no one with the power to lead and if he is not we should wait quietly for him, biding our time".

It does not matter if you believe he is dead or alive, we must have an organization capable of getting to our goals, which are the same as the ones our Lord wants to accomplish". Lucius knew that Voldermort was dead, the dark lord had confided to him on his return that he was going to create a failsave, that if anyone was to truly kill him would trigger and not kill the person but make them pay for the rest of their life. Lucius who was not actively fighting when Lord Voldermort died felt the power as it was released. He did not see that it did anything but later all the dead death eaters were gone and the power kept rippling.

"And how will this help us without his power".

"We have great power between us and with the right plan we will not need to use it and we can still rule". We must use Scrimgior, you see he has all the power now and if we play our cards right it will be ours. We will be the new Wizengamot, it will give the new minister an air of legitimacy, but he will have to give us power to get it".

Harry had to give it to Lucius he was a conniving scum bag but he was good at it. "There are some that will try and disrupt the Minister so we must try and prevent as much of it as we can. Also we need to hunt down any Wizengamot members that will try and cause problems".

"Who are you to try and boss us around Malfoy, you weren't in My Lords good graces when he was defeated." Said the only man who seemed ready to take on Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord knew I was his best servant but like all of you I failed sometimes and sometimes it was the people who worked with me that failed but I took the blame as a good leader needs too".

"I say we vote who is in charge, I stayed faithful even when I was sentenced to Azkaban, we are the ones who should be the leaders as we are the most faithful".

Malfoy looked nervous, he had not planned on having to fight for leadership, he needed all those gathered here to pull off taking over the government and did not wish to split. "Let us vote on who should be leader and we can all then put this behind us. Does anyone wish to join myself and Dinwald as options. No one came forward".

We will all place our votes in a box. "Crabe, please get a box from the bartender". After the box was brought in Malfoy gave instructions on voting that he had talked over with Dinwald. "everyone has one vote Place a M if you wish to vote for me or a D if you wish to vote for Dinwald. You can then come up one at a time in and drop them into the box. Crabe will then shake the box to mix then and then read each vote aloud".

The voting proceeded, when the votes were tallied, Lucius had one more vote than Dinwald. Wands were drawn and arguments started. Dinwald shot a loud bang out of his wand."The voting was clear, we all said that we would abide by the results. Lucius, I pledge you my wand, until the Dark Lord returns or you do not fulfill our common goals". This ended all arguments.

"Now here is my strategy for taking power. We must make the minister think we are with him then, after he creates the necessary system we will eliminate him on the pretext of saving Wizarding Britain from him. Before that we must eliminate the members of the Wizengamot that stand against him. Then we undermine his government and then go in and remover him from office and place ourselves as the "New" Wisengamot and Minister. We will rotate through the Minister office.

With that the Death eaters started to leave but all of a sudden there was a shimmering next to Lucius. "You are to go nowhere! I am here to give my blessing on Lucius as the leader of my followers." The Death eaters were all in a panic, no other than Lord Voldermort stood at the front of the room. Harry could see it but didn't believe it, then he realized his scar was not hurting as it did anytime that Voldermort was around. "You shall follow him until my full return, he is to rule as minister when the time comes, remove any obstacle to his power." With that the image of Voldermort desolved.

The door opened and the Death eaters left quietly. Finally it was just Harry and Malfoy in the room or so he thought. Draco suddenly appeared, "These hats of the Weasley's can come in handy. Do you think my illusion worked"

"It worked Very well Draco, very well".

A/N Here you are the next installment. Rushed to get it done. I am having a good time writing it hope you are enjoying it.

Jim


	11. Chapter 11

DIsclaimer: I do not no matter how much I want to own Harry Potter and I don't receive any payment for writing this except enjoyment.

Harry apperated back to Grimwald place and went to the parlor to think. He had to get a vote to take Scrimgior out of office and reestablish the would be then only way to replace the minister and assure the current government continues, as bad as the government was it was the best they had. Scrimgior had really messed up and put the government and himself at risk. He believed that he established a firm hold on his power but had set himself up to just hand everyone over to chaos. Harry was rich enough he could just leave the country for the continent or over the pond, his old friends didn't know him but he had made friends with them again in many cases, there were also all the other people here, there was that Hero Thing again. Hermione had always pointed it out to him.

Well he wasn't going anywhere, so what to do? He needed someone who knew about how this all worked but would not care about gaining power. He could go to Kingsley but he could be the next minister, Moody was crazy. This lead Harry to the one person who was happy with his job and wasn't worried about advancing and was knowledgeable about how the system worked. Harry would have to try and contact him, but how, he needed to avoid being associated with Author. Harry didn't want to make him a target.

Harry, went for a walk under a glamor, it was just dusk and as he walked he kept hearing the swishing of wings. All of a sudden a white something landed on the sidewalk in front of him. Harry blink in shock, "Hedwig?" A soft hooting came from the owl, the bird then flew right at Harry, he started to duck and then the owl landed on his shoulder. Hedwid rubbed against Harry's face and hooted. "Do you know me?" Hedwig hooted in the affirmative. His closest friend, the one that was always there for him was back. "Do you feel like taking a message for me to someone?" Hedwig ruffled her wings as if to say "Are you serious I am always ready."

Harry whispered the address of Grimwald place in her ear and she took to the air. Harry made his way back. As Harry waked he noticed he was being followed by 4 boys and soon he saw 4 in front of him. Harry had a bad feeling about this. He let his wand from his wrist holster slid into his hand.

The tallest and biggest of the boys stepped forward, "Hey Ginger" give us your money".

"I really don't think that is going to happen". Harry was sliding to the side to make sure that he had less of them behind him. He put his back to the wall of the building, then with a flash Harry had bound all eight boys. "I think you are worried right now". I can kill you and no one will know what you died from. You boys really are just a bunch of bullies and if you were not in a group you would never have confronted me. Horniest Headist". At his what looked like viking hat horns sprouted from the 8 boys head. "You all have a nice day and Harry walked away releasing the full body bind.  
>Harry got back to Grimwald place and Hedwig was waiting for him, Harry wrote a note to Mr. Weasly and told him to meet him at the Ice cream shop in Diagon alley the next day at noon. He would be the one there with a white owl on his shoulder.<p>

The next day, Harry, used one of the necklaces from the twins to change his appearance and apperated to Diagon Alley. Harry sat down and ordered a ice cream sundae and waited. Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder as Harry rubbed his head Mr, Weasly came and sat down. "I am here but I don't like to meet with people I don't know. Now what is your business".

"I am a friend of Hermione and Ron, I want to get the Wizengamot back where it belongs".

"I would like to help but I don't know what I can do."

"I just need information, what is needed for the Wizengamot to remove the Minsiter?"  
>"It is simple enough, they need to meet in Chamber and have the majority vote to remove him, it must be the majority of total votes, not of those in the chamber".<p>

"What happens then?"

"The Minister is expelled physically from the Ministry and all those that serve the ministry then report to the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, until a new minster is elected".

"It has to be in the chamber?"

"Yes".

"Thank you Mr. Weasly".

"You too Lord Potter".

"How did you know it was me?"

"My sons made that necklace, and you are one of very few people who I have heard of that has been a positive in this situation. Good luck, Lord Potter, I don't know what you can do but I will help if I can". With that he walked away.

Harry, went back to Grimwald place and tried to figure out what he needed to do. They had to get at least half of the Wizengamot into the meeting chamber, but to get there you have to go through the Ministry. The wards prevented port key, floo and apperation into or even close to the chamber. How do you get a large group of people in there. There is no way they could fight there way in not against the whole Ministry. The Ministry was almost as well protected as Hogwarts. That was it, Malfoy got the death munchers into Hogwarts with vanishing cabinets, where could he find a pair. He also had to figure out how to get them down to the chamber. He needed till Tonks, Moody and Kingsley got here this evening.

Harry had creature make a good dinner for his for guests as they had brought in Lupin as well. After they had ate they went into the library. "Here is a map of the ministry, what we need is a way to get 60 votes that back us into the chamber. If we could get a vanishing cabinet down to the level outside the door of the chamber then we could send them through and quickly have the vote. I control 17 votes. If we could get the other 43 with the fewest members the better".

"You have the largest number of votes the closest to your number all are pro minister". Said Kingsley

"We need to work on getting the largest voting blocks together".

"The Weasly family has 5 votes and they back us". Moody growled. "I have 4 votes".

Kingsley, "I have none as I am first generation British. My parents came from South Africa".

"Harry you control the votes for my family, you are the head of our lines.

"We need to track down 34 more votes. Tonks, can you do that?

"Glad too Harry".

"Remus, We need two matched Vanishing cabnets".  
>"There is one here in Grimwald place and one currently residing in storage at the ministry. They belonged to your father".<p>

"Kingsley can we get the one in the ministry moved into Wizengamot chamber?"

"It will not work there, the ancient magic around the chamber would prevent it".

"Where is the closest we can get?'

"There is a small room at the top of the stairs that is used for storage we can it in there with not much problem. But the chamber has 4 aurors around the door at all times".

"Well, we need a Hand of Glory and Peruvian darkeness powder. We can use it to black out the entry to the chamber and using the Hand of Glory we can stun the aurors, we don't want to hurt someone that is only doing their job".

"I am in charge of the detail in two days time if we move quickly we only have to worry about two as I can ask for Tonks to be on the detail. Moody can't be on it as he is only an axillary now".

"We need somewhere to move the vanishing cabinet we have here, I don't want that many people having access to my home at this time".

"Being as you are public enemy number one we understand". Was Tonks reply. "How about my families house. I will talk to my parents".

"OK do that. In the mean time we need to find the members that will give us enough votes and we should try and have a couple extra votes in case people back out"

Kingsley agreed with Harry. The meeting broke up and Kingsley said he would be sure to have the cabinet and some other items moved before his next shift guarding the chamber".

The meeting broke up and Harry could tell Lupin was having a hard time of it so he had him stay the night.

Tonks' owl arrived the next morning saying it was fine with her parents. Harry had her address. So Harry hired a muggle moving company to come get the cabinet and take it to the Tonks house. Harry had to wait outside with it until the movers came and got it and they were 20 minutes late. Soon Harry received another owl that the cabinet had arrived. Soon after Kingsley's lynx arrived to tell Harry that he had the cabinet in place.

Harry went to Tonk's house and tested it and he arrived safely and got back. "Tonks have we been able to round up the votes yet?"

"Yes, Harry they will be here tomorrow at 3 am right in the middle of our shift".

"OK, I need to go to Fred and Georges to buy the powder and single use hand of

glories." Harry left and hit the shop and returned to Grimwald place.

"Harry tried to sleep but was unable to so at 10pm he got up grabbed his broom and took a long flight ending up at the Tonk's house at 3:30.

Harry went though first and with the help of Ron and Hermione disabled the two other guards. In the mean time the other Wizengamot wizards and witches came though and headed down the stairs. They were ahead of schedule. Just as the last came down the staires the first spells from down the hall started. Everyone that was needed was in the chamber but aurors and death eaters were coming down the hall Harry fired two spells in reply and the group dived for cover as a spell from non other than Lucius Malfoy hit the wall next to Harry. Harry stunned him.

"Get in side Harry and get that vote done, we will hold them here. Harry went into the Chamber and put a blocking spell on the door. The Chief Wizard was calling the vote Harry ran to his box and places his 17 votes. There was a loud voice that came over. Minister Scrimgeor has been removed from office. Harry headed back to the door opening it with the Chief Wizard behind him.

"Arrest these men Aurors and find Scrimgeor and arrest him for treason". Spells started flying and the death eaters headed for the stairs. They were in such a hurry they didn't even realize that some of their number had fallen. When all was said and done 12 death eaters were arrested and Lucius Malfoy had been trampled to death by his own men. Scrimgeor had excaped.

An aid to Scrimgeor came to Harry as he was leaving the Ministry. "Mr. Potter the exminister wanted me to tell you that you will pay for this". The man apperated away. Harry arranged for the second cabinet to be brought to Tonks' house. Harry told her, he would have them brought to his house when he could manage it.

A/N Early post today, hope you enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I pay my bills each month but I am not rich so that means I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Chapter 12 Should I stay or should I go.

Harry returned to Grimwald Place to be greeted by Creature. "Master has had a good day?"

"Yes Creature I have, can you make me something to eat?"

"I would be glad to master, Creature must say you have become the a master that any House elf would be glad to have. You don't punish creature like most would, you just let creature do his work." Harry looked around and found that the house was spotless and the food had been exceptionally good.

"Creature can you fix the Black family tapestry? Putting back those who have been burned off."

"Yes, I can Master."

"Please do so. Also can you have another tapestry made with Romulus and Sirus on it explaining their great deeds against the Dark Lord."

Creatures eyes lit up." You wish to have a tribute to Romulus?"

"Yes, both of those men were instrumental in bring down the Dark Lord and should be honored. "

"I am happy to do it master."

"Creature, I know that Sirus treated you bad but he was angry and took it out on you, I would have done the same I hate to say if not for friends of mine helping me to understand what I was going though and defusing me. Sirus had no one, his friends even only had linited access."

"Master Sirus, was not a bad master, he treated me better than most, we house elves are long lived I have had 5 masters before him, only one treated me better, a house elf's life is one of abuse an servitude. But you are my master now and for awhile I didn't know how to adjust o you after constant abuse, you are a great wizard but a humble one, beyond that you are a great man".

"Creature, there are two vanishing cabinets at Tonks' house they are a matching set, please check with them to make sure they are the right ones then transfer them into the attic. Make sure you lock the doors so if there is another match no one can come through".

"Yes, Master Harry. I will do it now, here is your food. I will go now". With that Creature left.

Hedwig arrived with a message from the head of the Aurors office.  
>Dear Lord Potter,<p>

The order to apprehend you and bring you to the minister is by default is moot, beyond that we found you had broken no laws so have no reason to continue to look for you. You are no longer on the wanted list.

Sincerely, Author Weasly

Acting director of Aurors service.

Harry decided that he would go to talk to Professor Flintwick and see what he had found out.

Harry, decided to floo to the Three broomsticks and take his broom. He flew to the gates and asked permission to enter. The gate responeded that the head Mistress would come and escort him in to Hogwarts. The cold was sinking in as Minerva walked up to the gate. "Hello, Lord Potter. I am sorry about our previous meeting but you were, as the phase goes on the lamb. May I ask why you are calling on us today?"

"I would like to take to Professor Flintwick, if he is avalible. Also I may need your council if possible after I have talked to him".

"Of course. of course". Minerva said with relief in her eyes, Harry realized that she though she was going to push to sack her".

"May I call you Minerva?"

"Yes, of course Lord Potter".

"Please call me Harry. I have the utmost respect for you".

"Fillius has no class this hour or next, I will take you to his office".

During the walk, Harry and Minerva discussed the school and it's future as she saw it. The talked about Dumbledore. When they arrived at Professor Flintwicks office, Minerva left them alone.

"Hello, I am Fillius Flintwick. How may I help you Lord Potter".

"You talked to a man named Ben Franklin about a caskacing spell".

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I was Ben Franklin, I need to know what you have found out".

"I found no historical record of it being done. But I have found a record of restoration of the soul to a body. In those instances the body has a weaker hold on the body, but it does grow stronger as time passes. We must assume that it will the same now, some will grow stronger faster than others, my best estament is that full restoration would take 2 years."

"The next problem is everyone's memory of you. Some of those with strong magic or resistance to magic will recover naturally the memory quickly, Most will not recover without magic. Then it maybe that some one recovering the memory may cause a cascade of magic,. that might knock weak souls from their bodies. We need to try and assure that the magic is released slowly. It would take great power to slow down such a discharge, like the power the founders of Hogwarts possessed. Even with that Lord Potter you would need to leave to assure that your aura wouldn't trigger the cascade until the two year period is over. If you find the spell that caused the memory to be erased then we could make better plans".

Harry left Flintwick and found the head Mistress in the great hall. Professor McGonigall can I have a word with you. They went to her office to have some privacy. Harry explained what had happened. "So Minerva that is my predicament, I don't wish for those that have returned to life to die again". Harry was also disturbed that Scrimgeior was still free with supporters, he needed to stop him it was his responsibility."  
>"Harry, the best I can say is work toward the end of slowing the cascade and also stop Scrimgeior, do so quickly and leave the country until the danger has passed. You also know that some may die anyway as it will be their time. If the cascade starts you must leave the country quickly as to hopefully slow it and save some lives. Now Mr. Potter I must go, my door is always open to you".<p>

Harry returned to his home, sitting in his kitchen was Ron with Hermione on his lap. Ron saw Harry climb out of the fire place and quickly stood up dumping Hermione on the floor. "Harry! Hello". Ron said as Hermione stood and hit him in the gut.

"Thanks Ron for dumping me on the ground. Harry, the spells and rituals that were in the book are dark some are darker than dark, but we found the ones that he set up to trigger on his death. One collected all the bodies of his followers that had died as well as the person who killed him and sent them to a location where he would be unconscious for a period of time. The time depended on what he did when he created the runes. That one explains why you were found at Stonehenge. He probably hoped you would die of exposure. The second which he considered the worse of the spells he created was the one that caused you to be erased for everyone's memory. To him being forgotten was worse than anything, it was called Persona nonexsitansta, it causes all magical creatures that can cast spells to recast it deleting the memory of that person from their minds just after casting a the area spell. The spell then repeats for the next two weeks whenever they meet someone. We couldn't find out a counter curse that would work once the damage was done, but one was mentioned that was used by Salazar Slytherin , when Griffindor did it as a joke on his 16th birthday It was said to only be able to work with some special wand".

Harry thanked the two of them and saw them to the floo. Harry had, had a long day. A trip to Hogwarts and now the information that Harry may never have all his friends back or if he does it could kill more than a score of the people he cared about.

"Creature".

"Yes, Master Potter".

"Can you please make me something to eat a bottle of butter beer and bring it to my room. I am going to shower and go to bed after I eat".

Harry had his shower and ate and crawled into bed after having some treachel Tart that he loved so much. "You have out done yourself, thank you I needed the comfort food".

"Creature will retire now too sir of you need anything please let me know".

"Hello, Harry." Harry looked up to see Cedric Diggery. "If I would have waited a year to move on I would have came back to the earthly plain as a human again. Oh well, Albus he is here".

"Hello Harry, Cedric and I have come to talk to you about what needs to be done now. You must defeat Scrimgieor, he is not as warped as Tom but he must be stopped and by your actions so far you have become the leader against him".

"But I can't I have to leave or people may die".

"You will need to stop the cascade if you want to save them. Not all will die again if you fail but some will, but if you don't stop Scrimgieor many more will die, and chances are that those that died before will die again anyway, as well as many more". Cedric looked at Harry seroiously, in the last war my family was killed they are now back. I want them to finish the life they were supposed to live, but they won't if you leave all these lose ends".

"Harry, you have all you need to do what you need to do. The truth is you did an admirable job so far, with very little help, you can do the rest. You must make sure that the cascade does not happen but it will if you are in Britain or not, if you can find your way you will be able to stop many people from passing over before they should". Harry looked around and saw that Cedric was gone. Dumbledore smiled and continued,"Harry, running from this will not stop it but that is up to you. You must save so many people again, it is a great burden for one so young but it is your burden". Dumbledor faded out and Harry finished what was otherwise a quiet night sleeping.

A/N I have an idea for my next fan fic since this one will wrap up in a week or so. I will be short of the 50,000 word challenge. At the end of this story I will have the name of the new story which will happen after the end of this one. I will only write one at a time to try and make sure I don't let any hanging; I have had a lot of hits and visitors to this story I hope you all are enjoying it. Until tomorrow I bid you ado.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am doing this for fun.

Harry awoke after the dream or was it a vision it seemed that Harry was having more visitors that knew him in his dreams, than in his waking hours, as a matter of fact he knew he was it seemed the only one that remembered him in his waking life was Hedwig. At that Hedwig came up to Harry carrying the Daily Profit, the headline said. Wizengamot called to vote on new Minister of Magic. The article listed Kingsley as the front runner, it took a simple majority of the Wizengamot to appoint the new minister. Harry liked Kingsly but didn't know if he would make a good minister. Harry need to talk to someone who knew the candidates and he could trust. Harry took his shower and got dressed the first vote would be at 5:00 after 2 hours of the candidates talking. Harry figured it would be Binn's class but worse.

Harry went to the office of magical law enforcement and on to Mr. Weasley's office. "Excuse me can I speak to you Mr. Weasly?"

"Yes, Lord Potter, are you here for the vote later today".

"Yes, it is. Actually that is what I am here about. I know Kinsgley and like him but would he make a good Minister, that is the question. I don't know any of the others but I recognize that 2 of the 3 remaining are Death Eaters".

"Alleged Death Eaters Lord Potter".

"Two things first Call me Harry. Second I know they were death eaters, so they are out. I Don't know this Winston"

"Let me put your mind at ease Lo...Harry, from my point of view Kingley is the only one right now. People believe that the death of Voldermort has solved all their problems but they are wrong. We have a dark wizard maybe he is not as bad as Voldermort in some ways but he is still very dangerous and political know how, makes him a double threat."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. I have to go and do some things on Diagon Alley".

Harry left and went to Diagon alley to buy a few things. Then he went and listened to the 2 hours of speeches at the Wizengamot, Author was right the one non-death eater was not even in the league with Kingsley as far as that went neither were the Death Eaters. The vote was not even close, Kingsley won a clear majority. There were only a few votes for the Death Eaters as no one wanted to be seen as being in league with Scrimgeior.

"As Harry left the meeting, he met Ron, Hermione and Ginny for supper at a restaurant in London that Hermione and Ron liked. They had a good dinner and were having a bit of desert when Hermione nudged Ron. "Harry, Ginny, we have decided to get Married, this is a rough time right now but it is probably the calmest time we have had since we were 11. Harry, I would like you to be my Best Man, even though we haven't known each other long, or at least I don't remember it I feel like we are closer than anyone I know".

Hermione then spoke up, "Ginny I would like you to be my Maid of Honor, you are the sister I have never had, and you and Harry make a good couple."

They both said yes and after supper headed out, Ginny had gotten special permission from Minerva to leave school tonight but was catching the night bus. All 4 would travel with Ginny then the three would go back to their respective homes by floo or apperation. Catching the night bus brought back memories for Harry. After the fun ride Harry and the others left the bus and began to walk to the gates. Harry saw a flash and he knocked Ginny to the ground at the same time he heard Hermione scream as Ron knocked her out of the way as a bludgening curse hit him in the chest. Harry fire and shielded Hermione who seemed to have frozen. Ron was moaning and Ginny was throwing everything she had at the dozen death eaters. Harry fired an overpowered cutting curse at the one at the very center of the group it caught his wand hand and took off the fingers and cut the wand into. The three friends left standing were throwing everything them. Harry had trained the ladies well the three of them took out the 6 of the death eaters and the rest fled taking their injured with them..The last man on the other side still there removed his mask, "I will get you Potter, you will be dead soon."

"Just like you did so well taking me on here".

Scrimgeior apperated away.

Harry congered a stretcher and loaded Ron on to it and headed on up to Hogwarts. The aurors arrived and took statements from everyone. After which Harry left. Poppy wanted Ron to spend the night, so Hermione was going to stay with him. Ginny went up to the dorm and Harry started walking back to Hogsmead. Harry felt the chill and fear begin to seep though him.

Three dementors settled around Harry and advanced Harry released his patrous and begain firing spells. The patronus chased two away but the third continued to advance the patronus speared the dementor just as Harry's stunner hit it. The dementor fell to the ground. Harry didn't think you could kill a dementor, A black shape darker than the night floated out of the cloak. "Harry Potter, you have freed me from my slavery to the dark. I was weak due to not wanting to be the abomination I was. I am now free. I want to warn you Harry Potter of two things. The first is that you must once again save your people there is a new war going on and you are the only one who can stop the deaths. Second you must leave your homeland or many of the people you love will die".

"How am I to do both of those".

"I have warned you now I must pass on to the next great adventure".

Harry went to the Three Broomsticks, "Fire wiskey"

"Arry what are you doing, you should not drink that. Youall regret it"

"HI, Hagrid, you are one to talk". Harry said motioning to the large glass that Hagrid had in his hand".

"Oh this", Hagrid chuckled, "it is tea. I hvn't had a drop of the good stuff since the last need to think clearly".

"Thanks, Hagrid". Harry paid his bill and flooed back to his house.

"Creature".

"Yes, Master.'  
>Harry jumped as Creature was right behind him. "I need you to pack the stuff I will need for an extended stay away from Britain. I will need you to maintain this house, if I call from say America or the continent will you hear and come".<p>

"Yes, Master I will know if you call from anywhere on earth".

"Good I have decided to leave Britain for what may be an extended period of time".

"Lord Potter, if I may say something."

"Yes, Creature. You are free to talk."

"You will need to find someone to vote your votes from the Wizengamot".

"I forgot about that, can you please make me a list of things I will need to do before I leave".

"I will get it done before I pack you luggage sir".

Harry retired for the evening.

"Hello Pronglett, I just talked t your dementor friend and Albus wanted me to talk to you".

"The dementor is on the other side?"

"Yes he was here he moved on, he was not a bad man he was just caught by the curse that created the dementors, unlike most of the others he never liked his existence which made him easy to kill".

"Sirus, what am I to do. I will cause my friends to die whatever I chose".

"You are always in these pickles it seems. You have been given a means to save a large number if you follow with the path you were following before you got off it".

"What do you mean?"

"What have you done lately?"

"What do you mean I have been stoppong a new dark lord, electing a new minister."

"But what did Dumbledore have you doing?"

"I was getting things for an elemental wand, but the Grey Lady says they are almost imposible to make".

"Has Dumblrdore ever lead you wrong?"

Harry thought for a moment, "He made mistakes but if he ask me to do something it was for a good reason and ended well. Even sending me to die".

"Then why not trust him now".

"You have a point through all the pain I went though, he really was there for me, as much as he could and still defeat Tom".

"You are much more grown up than you were a few years ago".

"Ending up the defacto leader of a resistance group, creating the plan to destroy the worst dark wizard the world seen and then carrying it out by killing Tom with my own hands, can cause one to grow up fast".

"I wish you hadn't gone though that, at least without adult support".

"Adults around me usually end up dead. Like you".

"I regret nothing except not being there for you. Harry I have to go. If you noticed I can stay longer now and will be back more often. Stay the course Harry, then you must leave till the souls attach to the body better". With that Sirus was gone.

Harry awoke early the next morning realized he had been detoured from his main task. He needed to finish the wand and find a way to save his friends from dieing again. Harry took out all of the things that he had collected for the wand and began to shape the wand. Harry wasn't sure what he really needed to do but he did as he found in the books he had gathered and what the grey lady had said.

Harry had just gathered his items together when, Ron came into the room. "Harry Scrimgeior Has taken hostages and is demanding that you surrender to him immediately. Ginny is one of the hostiges". The wand would have to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of HP and make no money from this, I am doing it for fun.

Harry calmed Ron down to get the whole story. "Scrimgeior and a bunch of Death Eaters attacked Hogsmead, they took 20 students hostage and Ginny was one of them".

We need to get to Hogwarts and see what we can do. When Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts aurors were gaurding the gate, "Halt the school is on lock down you must leave.

Ron began to turn red but Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "I am Lord Potter I am a member of the Board of Governors, I need to speak to the Head Mistress.

I am sorry Lord Potter the Head Mistress is... indisposed. I will send for the Deputy Head Master, Professor Flitwick. As they waited Harry called Dobby and Creature, "We need to find where the kids are being held, they were taken from the village, see what you can find out. "Yes, we will get right on it, Master". With that the two popped away.

"Lord Potter, Tonks is to escort you to the Deputy head master". The gates opened and Tonks walked with them with her wand out, Harry's was not out because he was trying to assure everyone that things would be OK, but Harry had his main wand in the holster on his right wrist ready to drop into his hand on a moments notice, Harry had a second wand that he had won somewhere along the way in a holster on his left wrist and one on his ankle. Running out of the woods came 4 werewolves. Harry drew both his wands and fired binding curses on the werewolves before Tonks could fire. All three wolves collapsed. "How can they be in wolf form durring the day?" A shocked Tonks asked.

Harry was casting several spells he had learned from some books in Grimwald place. "They are under a curse it is a modified version of the Imperious curse, it affects at a deeper level and triggers the change when ordered, they also are impelled to do the masters bidding". Harry pointed his wand at the first wolf "AVIDA" "Harry no", yelled Tonks "TRALEASE", Harry finished the green spell came out of Harry's wand like a fire hose, Harry hit all 4 wolves and they began to change back to human form. Tonks stopped just short of hexing Harry.

"Harry what did you do".

"It is an old spell to break mind magic, I have been doing a lot of studying of many different types of magic and leaned several good spells. There was many people that were imperioused in the last war I wanted something to possibly help save some lives. Harry placed the 4 men on stretchers and brought them up to the castle.

"Lord Potter what happened?"

"We were attacked by werewolves". It was Tonks that responded.

"Are you all OK, how could it happen in the day light?.

This time Harry spoke up quickly to preempt Tonks, "They were under an very old and powerful spell that forces the transformation and gives the caster control over them. I reversed it and brought them up to be interviewed". Harry walked to the one who had lead the charge and by werewolf tradition would have been thier alpha. "Enumverate". The wolf came too. "What is your name".

"I am John Dalwish, spawned by Greyback".  
>"Who put the spell on you?"<p>

"Scrimgeior."

"Did you do it willingly?"  
>"No we were captured and forced to do his bidding".<p>

"So where was this done?"

"It was in a house just out of the Hogwarts wards".

"I know the house", said Fillius.

Harry continued to question the man, "So you have any idea where he may be, they were going to go by portkey to the house making it seem that they went somewhere else. If I could transform now I would go and rip Scrimgeior's lungs out".

"It is good that you are not able too then. Fillius what has happened to Minerva?"

"She was hit by several different curses at once, seems to becoming a habit with her, she is not as bad this time but she is in the hospital wing".

"Fillius, can we let the Ministry know that we know where they are and are going to make our move against them".

"Yes, Lord Potter, but are we sure this is the way to move".

"Fillius, you are in charge it is your call, I have over stepped my bounds".

"No, you are right we must move, who knows what they are doing to the students. House elf". A pop was heard and a elf stood before Fillius. "Have the extraction team meet us in the great hall, also bring half the aurors".

"Yes, sir."

Harry was puzzled, "What is the extraction team?"  
>"It was created by Dumbledore and reinstated by Minerva, it was to be used to rescue students that have been kid napped".<p>

They moved on down to the Great hall and made plans for the rescue of the students who were all members of families who had votes on the Wizengamot, except Ginny who was a member of a family that even though people had forgotten Harry he was once again connected too.

"Lord Potter you may lead the team of teachers into the house form the west, you are team Dumbledore, team McGonigall will be lead by me and we will hit the house from the south. The third team will be lead by Bill Weasly out ancient rune instructor will lead a group of aurors in placing blocking wards on the house so the Death Eaters can't take the students and run. OK prepare yourself and we will portkey in 5 minutes".

"Dobby".

"Yes, Lord Potter?" The elf appeared in front of Harry.

"Meet me at the house, if you can see where the hostages are located".

The three teams met and Dobby met Harry. "OK everyone, I am going to take them by surprise, Dobby will put me in the room with the hostages. I will try and protect them and take down who I can. There is the signal move".

Harry with the help of Dobby got behind the Death Eaters stunning them, as he moved into the next room he heard the other team break through the door Harry checked out each room. Finally Harry spotted Scrimgeior with Ginny going into a door, Harry headed for it as the door started shrinking Harry found he was in a passage the door closed behind him and the passage started shrinking, Harry ran down the passage but knew he wouldn't make it out. Harry used a spell that sent him flying uncontrollably though the air. Harry came out or the other end of the passage and was in the room of requirements. Harry saw another passage close with Ginny and Scrimgeior on the other end but that was not the only thing he saw. Harry knew where he had taken her. Harry looked around, there was no door, harry tried asking for a door and didn't receive his request. Harry worked on getting out of the room for hours with no luck he did find he could get a couch and anything he wanted but food and water. Harry was thirsty and hungry, Scrimegeior had used the room to trap him. Taking a chance Harry said, "Dobby".

With a pop Dobby was there, "Master Harry called".

"Dobby can you get me out of here?"

"Yes, sir". With that Harry and Dobby popped out of the room.

They arrived at the Head Mistresses office. No one seemed to have noticed as they were all yelling at the top of their lungs. Dobby was gone as fast as he dropped off Harry.. Harry realized they were arguing over what to do to find Scrimgeior and Ginny. Harry cast a silencing charm ans all went silent. Everyone looked at each other still red faced from they yelling. "I know where Ginny and Scrimgeior are, they are in the chamber of secrets". Everyone had a dumb look on their face. Harry realised the silencing charm, everyone jumped him at once."If you all can be quiet I will tell you how I know". Harry explained about the room of requirements and what had happened". He asked if all the students were OK and was told yes. The problem was that someone in the school had to get the room to connect to the house in the first place.

"Then the yelling started again as everyone tried to figure out how to get into the chamber. Harry didn't want to let them all into the fact that he had been in there before because it could cause the to remember him and start the cascade, Harry left the room and headed to the chamber of secrets.  
>"Hello, Rufius".<p>

"Hello, Lord Potter only you would come to get this girl and not bring help".

"Why would I need help, when you know you will have to give up or perish?"

"Think highly of yourself don't you, welp?"

Harry could see Ginny was scared by her eyes, they reminded him of when she had been taken here before. "Rufius do we really want to do this? You have lost and you know it. Just give.." Scrimgeior launched the killing curse at Harry and then spun and stunned Ginny. Harry returned fire, Scrimgeior fired a stunner which Harry was too slow to dodge or block the spell hit Harry right in the middle of the chest, Scrimgeior smiled he knew he had won, Harry was in shock that he got hit in the chest by a stunner and it felt like being hit with a nerf ball. Scrimgeior was shocked as Harry shot a cutter back at him and seemed to disappear just before spell hit him. Harry realized that somehow he had used a port key but Harry didn't know how.

Harry revived Ginny, "Harry how did we get down here again?" I thought "You know who was dead. I saw you kill him".

Harry looked at her stunned she remembered him. Harry bent forward and kissed her on the lips. "Ginny you can't tell anyone who I am right now. You and I think Hedwig are the only one who remember me. A lot of people will die if we are not special. We have made it almost a year with out causing people to die again". Ginny looked strangely at him, just trust me many people will die if we don't keep this quite".

"OK Harry, I will not say anything for now".

"Thank you, there is much I need to tell you but that will have to wait, people are worried about you."

Harry and Ginny went back to Minerva's office. After things were done Ginny went back to the dorm.

Harry went to look for Nick or the Grey Lady, he found Nick. Hello again,Harry".

"Hello Nick did you feel any pulses of power that could signal a cascade, like the ones of the night of the battle".

"No, Harry. Why?'

"Ginny remembers me, I was hopping it would not cause problems".

"I think you are safe at this time Harry.".

"Thanks, Nick". Harry walked back out of the gates and apperated back to his house.

Harry still didn't know how the stunning spell had not knocked him out, then he pulled off his shirt and remembered that he had the basilisk leather armor on, he would need to make sure to ware it any time he might have problems, of course he didn't even notice it being on so maybe he should wear it all the time.

A/N This was a very hard chapter from me write, I really don't know why but I hope you enjoy it. Jim


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR and has been back shelved so he is happy to go on my adventures, which I don't make any money for writing this just fun.

Harry slept late that morning but was awakened by Creature. "Master, your owl has arrived with you paper and a letter from the Minister of Magic"

Had Harry missed something, as far as he knew there was no minister of magic elected yet. Harry checked the letter for dark magic and opened it.  
>Lord Potter,<p>

My name is Kingsley Shacklebot, I was elected yesterday while you were doing a good job putting down the kidnapping yesterday. I would really like to meet with you today. If you could please come to the ministry at 2:00 this afternoon it would be appreciated.

Your Minister,

Kingsley Shacklebot.

Harry figured it was good to be on the new ministers good side, so he quickly sent a message back with Hedwig that he would be there.

Harry then gathered all of his wand parts up, Harry carved the runes in the table and lit candles as needed for making the wand. Harry placed all of the items on the table, the hairs. the dragon scale and basilisk fang. The runes did not glow as the book said they should if he had all the pieces. Harry couldn't believe it, he had to be missing something, he pulled up his bag and placed it on the table and the runes began to glow. Harry began to take out things from the bag and place them on the table. He was at the bottom of the bag and no results, he had even placed his skives on the table at one time. He would try the opposite way. He placed all the items from the bag on the table. The runes didn't light. that was strange, Harry picked up the bag to shove the things back in and the runes lit. The old bag and he didn't mean Umbridge, surely it couldn't be. Then Harry remembered the small pocket on the side, taking out the thing that was there. It was the ruined locket that Tom had used as a horicrux. Harry put the bag down and swept the rest of the unwanted items from the table, and placed the locket on it.

Harry started by carving with a bone knife that he had made and inscribed by hand. By the time Harry had finished carving the hard wood his hands were blistered. Harry started shaving the dragon scale, he had his shavings and took all the hairs, locket and the shavings and used his wand to make a single thin thread from them, he could feel the power pulse from the thread. When he was done he forced the thread into the wood using wandless magic. Harry was feeling exhausted. The process was said to take many sessions as it was so tiring that wizards couldn't finish it in one go. Harry only had one more thing to do he had to place the wand and the bone on the table. Harry had two hours till he was to meet the minister and wanted to finish the wand so he started the chant. Harry began to sweat and he saw a small flash, the books had said there would be a flash but he had expected something more powerful. He stopped and picked up the wand feeling the controlled energy inside. He tried to cast a spell, the wand sent out a couple of week sparks and jumped back to the table.

None of the books had said anything like this should happen. He had failed, he would not be able to save everyone. Harry's fatigue and disappointment over took him he pulled out his old wand waved it to create a pillow so he could sleep right there as he did his wand jumped from his hand and merged with the other wand as Harry picked it up a bolt of electricity shot out of it striking Harry right where his scare was splitting it open a second flash and everything went black. Harry's last thought was he had really messed up.

Sometime latter Creature came into the room to find Harry unconscious with a pool of blood on the table and the wand was in the middle of it. "Master Harry, Master Harry you must wake, Creature can't lose you, you are Creatures favorite master. Please Master wake up".

Harry started to come around, as he came back Creature gave him a blood restoring potion. "Thank you creature", Harry said weakly. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2:00 Master".

"Crap I have to go to see the Minister".

"Harry Potter can't go now he is too weak".

"I will be fine creature I will floo not apprerate so I can be sure not to have an accident".

Harry picked up his wand, he had failed and the materials for the new wand were destroyed. He had only had one chance and he blew it.

Harry arrived at the ministry after flooing to the Leaky Cauldron he went into the back to open the portal, before he even got to the wall it was opening. Harry thought someone might be coming though but no one was there. Harry walked down the street and on to the ministry. When Harry had gotten inside he had to have his wand checked by the guard at the reception desk. The man placed the wand on the machine to check it and it spit out a tape. "That is strange".

"What is that".

"It says here unknown wood and core".

"Your sensors must me off it is a Phoenix feather core and", the machine at that point sparked and puffed out a lot of grey smelly smoke.

"You are right, go ahead Lord Potter, I need to get maintenance down here asap".

Harry headed up or down to the ministers floor. As he got on to the elevator Mr. Weasly got in with him.

"Hello, Lord Potter".

Harry was about to ask why he didn't call him Harry when he remembered Mr. Weasly didn't remember spending those summers with him".

"Hello, Mr. Weasly, how is your day going".

"Quite fine actually, I was just told pending approval by the Wizengamot that I will be head auror. Quite a increase in power and income, but the good thing is that I will be able to pass better laws protecting Muggles".

Harry thought how he would never change. "You will have my vote".

After everyone else left the lift Mr. Weasly spoke again, "Thank you for saving my daughter, she seems to have a thing for you now".

"She is a wonderful girl, if I didn't have to leave the country soon I would be interested in asking you if I could court her".

"Mr. Weasly looked strangely at him, "Why are you leaving the country and you like my daughter?"

"Yes and Yes, I need to leave for a year or so for the greater good, and yes I really like Ginny but I can't explain that now, if she is still free when I come back I will be around".

"Mr. Weasly beamed that this young and powerful Lord was interested in his daughter.

Harry left the lift and went on to the Ministers office, knowing he was late and wishing he wasn't, Harry felt his wand get warm in the holster and a little vertigo as he walk into the office. Kinsley was standing at the door. "Very good Lord Potter you are here with a few minutes to spare". Harry looked at his watch and it was 5 till 2. "Do come in, my previous meeting was over early. Have a seat". Harry sat down. "Lord Potter what do you want for the future?"

"Ever since I knew what one was I wanted to be an auror. I love quidditch and would love to try and go pro. I was good at it in school".

"Harry that is something that I wanted to talk to you about. We have looked into you, you went to Hogwarts till the end of your 6th year, we learned all about your time at Hogwarts, from Dumbledore's diary and other things in there. We found further about you in the archives of the Prophet. You were the one who killed Voldermort weren't you?"

"Yes, I was but for reasons that I can't go into it right now, Voldermort had one last card in his hand and it has caused major problems. I have to leave Britain as soon as I can, I need to be gone for a year or so".

"You know Mr. Potter I am the first Mud blood Minister in 400 years, I have to prove myself. I am in need of your help to stop Scrimgeior, and Malfoy".

"Malfoy is dead".

"I am talking about Draco not Lucius he has taken over the leadership of the Death Eaters, Rufius has been lead to believe his is in charge but Draco is, he has started ruling eith an iron fist except for Rufius who he has been using for political pull. He has pushed some so hard that they have came to our side as long as they don't have to so anything themselves. There is a meeting tonight at Stonehenge, I want you to come with me and try and put an end to this".

"The sooner we stop this, the faster I can leave".

"Good we will leave at dark".

Harry left and headed to his house to sleep he was still worn out. Harry slept for several hours when he felt a cold chill. and someone calling his name. He awoke with a start to find Nearly Headless Nick and the Grey Lady standing by his bed". Nick spoke, "Conjugations Harry on making the elemental wand".

"But it didn't work".

"Yes, Harry it did. You are the first to achieved it since I did when i was 60 years old. Said the Grey Lady. "You must cast the spell to stop the cascade tonight, this is the last time for it to be done until this time next year. You must cast the spell at midnight from the center of Stonehenge, the incantation is "Arresto cascadia momentum." She then showed him the wand movement. Harry practiced the movement and when she was sure he had it, Nick and the Grey Lady left.

Harry had some supper and went to the ministry. From there they port keyed to the area south of Stonehenge and took off on brooms. When they were within sight of Stonehenge they could see fighting going on so landed and proceeded on foot.

A/N I am cutting this off here even though I am only part of the way though what I was suppose to do in this chapter but the wand part took longer to fill out than I had planed and I had class tonight so if I am to post this today I need to cut this off now. Hope you enjoyed it. Jim


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I do this for fun not money.

Harry had the minister and his men stop as he proceeded up closer to the ancient monument. Harry wearing his fathers cloak had to dodge multiple close calls as the wizards were fighting. Harry saw that Scrimgeior and about a dozen death eaters were in the center of Stonehenge, around them was a couple dozen more death eaters lead by none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry noticed that many were using unforgivables but not Draco he was trying to kill but he was staying with light curses. Harry looked at his watch, it was 11:30 he had two problems he needed to finish this fight in one piece and then the second problem was getting his spell off on time. Harry felt rather than heard or saw the aurors move up beside him, then he heard Ron, "Didn't think I was going to miss the fun did you." Harry looked around and saw the air move behind him.

Scrimgeior was next too him. "Our two warders are going to start in a minute, when they do I will give you the honor of sending red sparks, then we are in the fight. Harry felt the antiapperation ward drop followed a few seconds later by the port key ward. After the first fell Draco and a couple death eaters close to him activated port keys and were gone. When the second ward was in place Harry shot red sparks and began firing stunners, bludners and cutters at the remaining Death Eaters, Harry worked his way toward the center of the complex to face Scrimgeior and hopefully be able to get his spell off and survive. Harry took down the first two death eaters before they could even know he was there, he had removed his cloak to keep it safe and was wearing an acid green basilisk skin suit of armor. The only part of him uncovered was his head and hands, he had special gloves for his hands that allowed him to maintain the skin contact with his wand that was needed to cast spells effectively and a protective hat but had decided not to wear them.

Harry felt a bludgener hit him in the side even with the armor it hurt. Harry fired back a stunner catching the man with his mouth open that Harry had not fallen. Harry caught a cutter across the back of his left hand that then bounced off the armor and sliced a gap in his cheek and ear. Harry returned fire with a cutter and the man lost his wand and his hand. Harry had made it to the center of the circle.

"Hey Rufius, still mad at me you know this ends here".

"Well Potter, decided to come play with the big boys".

"I would have if there were any here".

Scrimgeior shot a wicked looking purple curse at Harry which he didn't know what it was. "I don't play boy, one of us will not leave here tonight".

Harry fired a blasting curse at the feet of the elder wizard, causing him to cry in pain as the dirt and rock went though the shield he had erected to block the curse. He had expected a direct attack thinking Harry was a dueler and in truth Harry was a very good duelist but he had h learned in the fight against Moldy Voldy that dueling and fighting are two separate things. Harry dodged a killing curse so close that his wand arm went numb all Harry could think was he wished it had been his other hand as it was hurting and the cut was turning black.

"You can't keep dancing forever" Scrimgeior sneered, just as Harry hit him with a leg locking cures, then followed by the bludgener, the second curse hit him in the left shoulder spinning into one of the stone pillars. He used the momentum to carry him behind the Pillar. Firing an overpowered cutter at Harry, followed by a fire whip, Harry had to his weak side instead of his strong side as Rufus was expecting as he swung the fire whip around for a second strike Harry hit him with a bone crusher sending Rufius into a killing curse from a death eater. The rest of the death eaters scattered or were captured.

The battle had taken 28 minutes Harry used his wand to assure that hen knew when midnight hit. Harry felt the his wand tell him that the time witching hour had arrived, quickly he made the wand motion and stated the incantation, as his wand started shooting the beam out of the end he raised it into the air shooting at the moon. The beam slowly extended into the air till it reached about 75 meters. The beam was bright white his wand was growing hot. Harry could feel the energy flowing into him from the ground the air and all the stones that made up Stonehenge. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry, they were all moving in slow motion. The beam from his wand had made a ring around it and it was getting bigger but not dimming at all it moved slowly. Harry was wondering if he could finish this spell. It took hours for the ring to make it to the end of Harry's vision, he knew he could not keep it up much longer. The sky was still bright after the ring was over the horizon, soon he saw a large black ring come back over the horizon and and back to his wand. The beam turned black and sank back into his wand and Harry sank to the ground. Harry was totally spent, Bill came up and took Harry back to Grimwald place.

Harry woke up at noon the next a day and a half after his spell. He didn't know for sure if he had finished the spell but felt he must have. He debated on showering first or getting something to eat. He didn't really know how long he had been asleep but he was starving. Harry got his cloths and went to shower and then to the kitchen.

Harry heard a whisper as he passed Mrs. Black's portrait, "Lord Potter, I am proud to have you as my Lord. I also have a message from Sir Nickolas, He says that he and the Grey Lady are certain that the spell worked, but it will not ensure that everyone will survive, some were destined to die, and some still may not have the strength of soul and magic to survive. I know you are to leave soon Lord, there is a small frame in the black vault that I may access, please take it so that I can keep you updated on this and all your holdings".

"I will do that Lady Black. I will be leaving after my friends wedding, I am not sure where I am going yet but you will be welcome with me".

"Maybe we could talk again my friend".

Harry went into the kitchen to find lunch on the table and Bill sitting at the table. "There you are sleepy head. You have been asleep 36 hours". I brought you back here after the battle and what ever that spell was you cast. That bright beam into the air and then noise and the ring flashing to the horizon and then the black ring wiping it out".

"That spell took hours Bill everything seemed to stop everyone moved in slow motion".

"No, Harry it only took seconds".

"It must have created a warp in time".

"That was a powerful spell, I have never seen anything like it, I have read about some but never thought I would see one. It is a memory that is just behind you killing Voldermort".

"That must be something then. What you remember me killing Voldermort".

"Yes, I don't know how I ever forgot you but I am guessing that the spell you cast had something to do with it. I am the only one that remembered you at Stonehenge. I thought the spell was to bring back everyone memory but I guess not".

"No, it was to stop a cascading energy release, many people that are living now had died during the battle, it is hard to explain, but if you have the time".

"You couldn't drag me away".

Harry started to tell the story. After Harry completed the story and his lunch he told Bill he was going to see Ginny tonight. He missed Ginny and would miss her more as he was leaving, he knew it was not fair of him but he hoped she would wait on him to return. Harry had decided to go to North America, he was interested in the Native American magic and wanted to go to South America and check out the ancient magic there as well.

Harry arrived at the Three Broomsticks and headed up the school, as the gates opened and he walked up the lane Harry saw the Gryfindor quidditch team at the pitch.

Harry pulled out his broom from his pocket and reenlarged it, hopped on and took off toward the pitch. Harry played the opposing seaker to Ginny to give her some more practice. She did a good job keep up. After the practice was over and the team was putting their brooms in the shed, harry flew towards the front doors of the castle. Harry spotted several teachers coming out of the doors shooting spells at no one other than Draco Malfoy. Harry flew quickly to intercept. Harry hit him with a full body bind and laughed as Nevil Longbottom came up. "Now you know how if feels you greasy haired git and kicked him in the side".

Harry landed, "give him another Nevil".

"No, I will let the aurors have him".

"Well, Mr. Potter you are very good on that broom we could have use a seeker like you a few years ago". Said Minerva as she walked up. "Good body bind too".

Harry nodded, "Minerva is it ok if I have supper with Ms. Weasly".

"It is unusual but I will allow it she is a 7th year and you are a governor of the school".

An hour latter Harry was sitting on a blanket and eating a wonderful supper provided by the house elves. "Ginny you are the first living person to know who I am, do you remember what happened before Bill's wedding last year:|".

"It is what keeps me warm in bed at night in this cold Castle".

"I would like to continue that but"  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUT!"<br>Harry explained the reason he had to leave.

"So I have to leave for a year and then I will be back, I would love to ask you to wait for me but I know it is wrong".

"You really are as dense as Hermione used to say you were. You are the only one for me and I understand why you are leaving, I have a job with the ministry starting after school is over and when you get back I will be here".

They finished their dinner and Harry escorted her back to the school, left the school grounds and apperated home.

A/N Well we are down to the last couple of chapters. After I finish this fan fiction I will be starting the next one which will as you may figure about Harry's trip to America. I hope you enjoy this, I had class tonight so it was posted late. Jim


	17. Chapter 17

Dislaimer: Still don't own HP, JKR does.

Harry actually got up early like he used to when he lived at the Dursley's, he went down to the kitchen and fixed some breakfast. "Master shouldn't be cooking that is Kreature's job".

"Sit down Kreature, even a servant should be served once and awhile. I want to show you that I am happy and appreciative of your service, but don't get the idea that this is going to be a normal thing".

Kreature chuckled and grinned. This was the first time that he at seen Kreature grin let alone chuckle, even if the grin looked almost evil but Harry knew it was a happy grin. Kreature helped Harry make Breakfast and served Harry, but he could tell that Kreature was happy.

Harry was happier than he had ever been in his life, Ginny said she would wait for him, that made life good.

"Kreature, I am going to have Dobby come and help you here over the next year, I want you this house to loose the dark wizard look".

Kreature looked at Harry as if he sizing him up, "Master you are like no wizard I have ever seen, I will be glad to have Dobby's help to make this house bright and sunny. I have not really like this house and it carries bad memories for me until recently".

"Ron and Hermione will be getting married next week and I will be leaving just after that, Hogwarts will be letting out just before the wedding, I may have Ginny come and give some advice on decorating".

"At your will Master".

Harry went up to the library and studies black art dueling books, he needed to know where they are coming from, he found that they told you how to block the spells as well and how to overcome the block.

Around noon Kreature came up, "Sir there is a floo call from Ms. Tonks, she sent the message that the Minister wants to speak with you at his office at 3:00". Harry grabbed a shower and got dressed. Harry covered himself in his fathers cloak and took his broom to the balcony and launched himself off. Harry flew around London and after am hour headed to the Ministry.

"Hello again Lord Potter, you don't need to check your wand in you have special clearance from Minster Kingsley".

Harry headed up to Kinsley's office, "Hello, Lord Potter, go right in the Chief Wizard and Minister are waiting for you.

"Hello Harry my friend, this is Lord Harold, he is the Chief Wizard. We have a request for you, I know you are not without predigest against Mr. Malfoy but we wish you to sit on tribunal as the chief judge".

"Why me".

"Harry no one wants the responsibility, Larry and I will be the other two on the court. Draco believes he is going to get sent up no matter what happens, his mother has been putting pressure to have him released. You are a Lord but still mostly unknown, except that you battle dark wizards like you are spanking a wayward child. If you don't do it we will have to release him".

"I can't let that happen but I will need time off to go to a wedding if the trial lasts that long".

"Lord Harold and I will be glad to take a recess for the time you need. We need you to reassure us that you will try and be fair".

"I owe Draco's mother, I will be fair as I can, Draco is not what he seems and tries to be". Harry remembered how Draco's mother had not turned him in when Voldermort thought he was dead in the forest.

"OK, first thing tomorrow morning at 7 we will meet in the court room and go over what you need to do during the trial. The court will start at 8:30, we decide how long we go each day. The prosecutor is Percy Weasly". Draco is bring his own representation. We can take a portion or all of the Malfoy fortune and put him in Azkaban for life if he is convicted or we could let him go with a slap on the wrist. The judgment has to satisfy each other on conviction and then the punishment".

The three talked awhile longer then Harry headed back to Grimwald place. He was amazed as he walked into the house the front hall had drastically changed, the windows by the door were clean and letting in sunlight, the carpet had been replaced with bright colors and the walls were a nice light blue. "Hello, my Lord, I like what the elves have started doing to the house, I never had the guts to change it as my it was my husband's family home, but I am glad someone finally made it less dark".

"Thank you Lady Black. I didn't know they would start this quickly but Dobby and Kreature seem to want to please".

"I have never seen elves so attached to a man, even one that they don't remember most of the things he has done for them or time spent with them".

"It is strange to me too. Now if you will excuse me Lady Black, I need some lunch".

"You know Harry, I do remember you, I was not really in my right mind, I guess you would say if a painting can be in it's right mind, I am proud of you. I had a lot of time to think in those years I was alone and then I lost my mind and since people have been back in the house I have came back to myself and know the life I lead before was not good. I never did bad things but I never stopped them from happening. We, were neutral at best, but we leaned to the dark side, maybe if we had been light I would not have lost my sons". At this Mrs. Black walked away into the picture.

Harry went in and had some supper. The next morning Harry headed for the court.

"Draco Malfoy son of Ludius, you are accused of the following, treason against the magical community of Great Britain. Helping to plan the overthrow of the legitimate government of the Magical nation. Complicity with the murder of muggles and magical people alike, and unlawful use of the unforgivable curses". Harry had read out the charges and the Minister stood up as Harry sat down.

"Draco Malfoy, who is to represent you?"

"I am represented by Mr. Dalwish".

The Chief Wizard stood and began to speak. "We are here to try this man on the previously mentioned charges".

The prosecution can now begin their opening statement. Harry took notes on what was said and was amazed all the stuff that Malfoy had done. He had not killed anyone but had stood by as people were killed. Harry looked down at Draco chained to the chair, he seemed to be folding into himself as the prosecutor recited all of the specific things he has done.

After the prosecution finished the defence began to pick apart and explain the reason that Draco had done what he had done. Harry took notes on this too, Harry felt confused he could see why someone would have done what Draco had done. He was just a scared kid being bullied by adults. Harry had been bullied a big part of his life, first by the Dursleys and then by Voldermort.

The court broke for lunch and Harry watched as the people in the courtroom left, it took some time as every seat was full. The last one the left was Rita Skeeter, as the three judges left Rita ambushed Harry and was quickly taken away by two aurors. "We can't talk to the press till this is all over. She knows that she will be booked and fined and then be back by the time the afternoon session.

That afternoon was a succession of Death eaters telling of Draco's actions with both the dark Lords he was involved with and his attempt to take over the Death Eaters at Stonehendge weeks before his defence keep pushing that Draco was the victim of older people in his life. The court recessed for the night and Harry and the other two judges flooed directly from the court to their homes.

The second day was all defence witnesses, half way though there was a suprise for Harry, Dobby was a witness. Dobby began by telling of the loving boy that Draco had been when he was young, then Dobby talked about how Lucius took and interest in the boy as his magic developed. He would beat Draco almost daily. He always told Draco he would not ever be as powerful as Harry Potter was as he beat him. Draco had hoped to make friends with Harry but only if it was on his own terms, he needed to turn Harry to the dark side to make his father proud. Draco always wanted his fathers approval but never got it, his mother was always supporting Draco and couldn't stop the beatings.

Next was Mrs. Malfoy who said Draco was always trying to please his father even when he took the dark mark, after Voldermort had died Lucius became worse beating both of them regularly. Draco had supported his father in his attempt to take over the Death Eaters, when his father was killed Draco was still trying to make his father proud and tried to take over the Death Eaters and was good at the politics and won over, more than half the Death Eaters. He tried to stop Scrimmgeior from doing a powerful Dark ritual at Stonehendge that is when the aurors attacked.

The closing arguments were on the third day in the morning and in the afternoon the judges retired to deliberate.

The judges easily came to a consensus on his guilt, he was but when it came to the sentence they had a problem, the Minister and Chief WIzard wanted to strip him of all the Malfoy money as he was head of house now and put him in Azkaban for life.

Harry who had been quite while the two talked spoke up, "I hate to defend him but he was a scared boy trying to win his fathers approval, I don't know what I would have done in the same place, if I would have had a father alive, but I know my father wouldn't have done that to me. He could have killed Dumbledore at the top of the tower, but he didn't. I have hated Draco for the entire time I have been in the magical world. He has an end of line clause hanging over him as well. I believe that 5 years in Azkaban minimum security and ⅓ of the fortune. Also we need to let him marry he is already engaged and 1 private visit from his wife a week until she conceives then one a month from her and one from his mother".

That was decided. After the sentencing Harry left. The Minister and Chief Wizard talked to Malfoy. They told him he was lucky that Harry was on the panel or he would neer be free again. He had a champion in Harry, Mrs. Malfoy broke down crying, Draco would ask later.

A/N: Here it is, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoy writing. This chapter only covered part of what it was supposed to cover and that was from the last chapter as time keeps running out and I need to sleep sometime.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry slept well that night. He wanted to go see Nevile, Harry liked Nevile and he had heard that he had began to work with Professor Sprout in advanced Herboligy, Nevile was good at it and to tell the truth from what he had seen at the final battle good at dueling now too. He had move into leadership during his last year of school. To think of Nevile as a leader was something, but he had been tapped by the Ministry to lead a trip to the South American Jungle to look for and catalog Magic plants over summer break.

Harry wondered how it would have turned out if Nevile had been marked by Tom instead of him. Harry had always wondered why it had been him, they both met the criteria of what the prophecy talked about. Had Voldermort known which one or was he headed to the Longbottoms after he finished with Harry. No, he had gone only for Harry that night or the Longbottoms would have been in hiding too.

Harry had a big breakfast of bacon, and eggs and he headed to Hogwarts, when he landed at the Three Broomsticks and stepped out of the fireplace he was looking Nevile in the eye. "Hello Nevile, just the man I was looking for, I heard your good news about going on the expedition and wanted to come and see you before you go".

"Yes, it is a great honor, I am the youngest person to head such an expedition but, how did you know about it? I haven't told anyone about it yet."

"The minister told me yesterday at Draco Malfoy's trial, I was one of the judges".

"You are kind of young for that aren't you".

"And you are a little young to head a jungle expedition".

"You have me there".

"Let's have a drink. I'm buying."

"Sounds good".

They both sat down and ordered butter beers. "Nevile, I know you are close to Ginny Weasly and so am I, I just want to make sure that I am not stepping on your toes if I date her".

"Me and Ginny, no way, she has alwaysed loved you Harry". Nevile got a strange look on his face and Harry felt a pulse of power leave his Nevile's body and slowly pass though him and weaking as it went. It took almost 5 minutes of the weird feeling of having Nevile's magic pass though his body before it was gone.

Harry continued with Nevile, "So you remember me then?"

"Yes, I do but I feel I shouldn't. It is really weird, Harry what is going on no one seems to know you? I feel like I have woken from a dream into another dream".

"You know who had a fail safe to punish the person that killed him and since I am that person I get the curse. "He made it so I ended up in a muggle mental ward and that eveyone forgot me". I have found out that he botched it though and everyone will ultimately remember me but in the proccess, all the dead that were revived have a chance of dieing again. Some have figured it out and one person who died in the last war had died again. I have done what I can at this point to hopefully stop people from dieing but some may, and I need to leave Britain for a year, then I will be back. I thought about trying to get you to take me with you but your trip is only 3 months".

"First of all Harry call him by his name Voldermort or Tom Riddle, fear of a name is useless, you taught me that".

"I know I did but I wasn't sure if you would freak if I said Voldies name".

"Well Nevile, I think you were headed out to somewhere before I interrupted you using the floo, and I want to go see Ginny., I don't remember are you going to Ron and Hermione's wedding?"

"Yes, I am and... well... er."

"Spit it out Nevile".

"After the dance I am going to ask Luna to marry me".

Harry was gobsmacked, "really, I was hoping you would ask her she is nuts about you. Have you two talked about it".

"No, but she had dropped little hints like, "You can buy this ring when you ask me" and "You know it would be romantic if you asked for my hand after the dance at Ron and Hermione's wedding", I guess they weren't so little". This made Harry laugh and Nevile joined in, it was nice not having a dark wizard trying to destroy your world.

Harry and Nevile parted ways and Harry went on to see Ginny. Ginny was all excited and took Harry to the great hall where Bathalda Bagshot was meeting the teachers. "I know they wouldn't let me in if I came myself but maybe with you, Ron and Hermione are there".

They walked in and Bathalda was surronded by people mostly graduates or older and a couple that of people Harry could tell were head boy and girl. Harry sat down to wait for the crowd to thin, Ginny really wanted to go up so Harry sent her on up. Dobby appeared and offered Harry refreshments. "Does the most wonderful and gracious wizard, Harry Potter want some of his favorite desert treachel tart".

"Yes, Dobby that would be good".

Dobby returned and gave Harry the tart. "Harry Potter I am so glad that yous killed You Know Who. And Dobby didn't try and save your live".

"Dobby you remember me".

"Of course Dobby remembers the Great Harry Potter, you freed Dobby".

Minerva got up and quieted everyone. "Bathalda is not feeling good and wants to go to the Hospital wing. She asked that no one follow, except Lord Potter". With that Bathalda, MInerva and Harry left the gathering and went tot he hospital wing. Harry had to help Bathalda a big part of the way.

"Harry, the reason I asked for you, is between you and me. I never lost my memories of you and I have written them up and they are on my desk. I have lived a long time and according to my doctor my magical core is about used up and with it my soul should go on to the next great adventure. I felt a slight pulse of energy an hour or so ago and realized that I had lost the last of my magic. I am going to pass with my friends in the hospital wing and I want you to know it was not you it was just my time. I am the last of my line and I am leaving you the 4 votes I had on the Wizengamot and my entire fortune, good by Harry Potter". With this she laid down closed her eyes and passed on".

Harry knew that Nevile remembering, had ended her life, he wandered how many more would die, again due to Voldermort's evil plan.

Ron and Hermione were outside of hospital wing when Harry came out.

"Harry, it is strange to see her dieing after we saw her dead body if you could call it that in Grodiricks hollow." Said Hermione

"Yeah, you can say that again Hermione, at least this time a snake didn't jump out and attack me". Harry let out a strained chuckle.

"Come on Harry there are still some butter beers down in the Great hall and some pumpkin tarts sorry all the treatchel tart is gone".

Hermione gave Ron a glare, "Yeah because you ate them all, after I told you to save some for Harry".

"They wouldn't have been as good if they got all smushy in the middle from sitting out".

"Your the one that is going to get smushy in the middle". Hermione gave Ron a kiss.

"Hold on how do you two Know what I like".

The look of exasperation on Hermione's face slid off like a treatchel tart down Ron's chin, "Harry we remember you!"

"This is not good, so far today Nevile, Dobby, You and Ron have remembered me, it is accelerating and I am not sure if the spell will keep people from dieing. I think I need to leave the country sooner than I thought".

"Mate, two things, these people at least had a year of extra life and second Hermione will kill you if you miss the wedding". The smirk on Ron's face almost make Harry laugh.

"I can't leave for a week anyway, I have too much to put into order. I will leave the day after your wedding". Harry was bothered that Scrimgeior and Bathalda both had died after people started to recognize him.

Harry left and went back to his house Kreature and Dobby had done so much and that is with Dobby also working at Hogwarts. The kitchen walls and ceiling had been enchanted to show different scenes, when Harry walked it it was a winter forest scene with dear and a stream, you could even hear the birds and wind. The elves told him the enchantment would not fail even if they both died. That was something that Harry was worried about Dobby had died in the war.

The Gringgotts Goblins would have all the paperwork that Harry needed to maintain his holding around the world while he was in America and his papers to travel to America and around the world.

Harry left the house only long enough to go get fitted for dress robes that matched the rest of the wedding parties. While he was there Madame Malkin had recignized Harry and Harry felt the pulse of power again. He also picked up a couple special gifts for Ron and Hermione and Ginny.

Ron had insisted that Harry stay at the burrow the night before the wedding, it had been magically expanded to hold more people. Since Mr. Weasly had a better job as Head Auror and there was only 2 kids left at home, Ron and Ginny and Ron would be gone soon, they had more money and could afford it.

Harry had Dobby and Kreature go and pick out and pick up a wedding gift. It was a self cooking pot. You told it what you wanted and put in the ingredients and it cooked the dish for you. The gifts Harry had bought were more personal.

The day before the wedding Harry had the elves pick up his Robes and some thing from Fred and George both for the wedding and America.

A/N Well the the wedding is next and Harry will head to America and to unknown dangers.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I am not talented enough to have written Harry Potter, so it is plain that I own no rights to him or his world. I do this for fun, i make no profit from this story.

Chapter 19 The end.

Harry woke up on the day of the wedding packed his dress cloths and went by floo to the Burrow. When he got there he was told by Molly Weasly to go to the bathroom and clean up from the floo, on his way up the stairs he is ambushed by Ginny who plants a kiss on him that almost knocks his teeth out. Just as he turns he sees Ron looking at them, you two need to get married some time soon or when mom remembers you, she will skin both of you.

Harry laughed and Ginny turned red and Harry knew he needed to step in, Ron,I fully intend to make an honest woman out of your sister, but as you know I must leave for the next year. If at the end of that time she is still interested we will visit one of my vaults, and make it official, with that Harry ducked into the bathroom, leaving them both totally gobsmacked.

Harry cleaned up and got dress and headed down to find out what would be happening, he had avoided the festivities the night before, because he thought that he should minimize his exposure too people, why risk tempting fate.

Molly came up, "Lord Potter, you are to be the best man, _You_should have been here last night but I understand you are an important man". There was venom dripping in her voice as she said it, the Weasly's were pure wizards but treated as second class because they didn't follow the line that pure blood was better. Mrs. Weasly must believe he thought he was too good to show up the previous night. Many times he had thought he would not like to make an enemy of her, then he had seen her kill Bellatrix and knew it for sure. He missed being close to the only woman he could remember as a mother, he hope she would have some of that remaining. Harry thew himself into helping get things ready.

Later Harry saw nearly headless Nick had arrived as he had asked. "I am here Harry, I take it you want me to monitor if there is any cascade of magic?"

"Yes, Nick, I guess it won't matter, if it happens it will be too late, but I really want to know".

"I have asked the other ghosts to help and have placed them in different distances, from the Burrow. This way we will be able to see how fast it is losing power. Since we are not really invited we will stay out of the way and out of sight".

Molly came running up, "Sir Nickolas, I am so glad your are here, I wasn't sure how to reach you but being as the family has been in your house for generation I wanted you here".

Why thank you good lady, I was just here to talk to my close friend Harry here".

"Oh, you are friends with Lord Potter?"

"Oh Molly, Harry has been my friends since we first met. he even brought your son, Ron and soon to be daughter in law, Hermione to my 500th death day party. Everyone was so impressed that I had human friends". Nick Smiled at Harry.

"I am sorry Lord Potter for treating you badly earlier".

"I am sorry I couldn't be here last night, Molly and please call me Harry. I am not used to being a Lord and it sounds strange every time someone call me that. I wasn't raised in the magic world, I had to live with my muggle aunt, uncle and cousin".

"So you just came into the magic world at the beginning of your years at Hogwarts, who were your parents, Lilly and James Potter".

"I knew Lilly and James a little during the last war, I don't remember them having a child'. Molly was giving Harry a piercing look".

"They kept my birth quite since the war was going on, we were safe until just after my first birthday when we were betrayed by a friend, I was found in the wreckage by Dumbledore and hidden with my only living relatives".

"You know Harry you I notice things and your body language and the way you refer to your remaining family tells me there is something you are holding back, something is wrong".

Mrs. Weasly, I don't believe in waisting my time fussing about bad things in the past because I have wonderful things from my past as well and in the current like your son and Hermione. I have to leave tomorrow early for America I will be gone for a year but if you ever need anything, I am here for you".

"Well for now we need to get this wedding going".

Harry moved on up to the altar with Ron, the mothers were brought in and then the stunning redhead that Harry wished was his wife came down the isle, followed by the radiant bride.

Magic built as the vows were exchanged and then a golden spear of light started at both Ron's and Hermine's feet circling the two of them trailing sparks and finally came back to merge where they were holding hands. Ron and Hermione kissed and sparks literally flew between the two of them. The mothers were crying and fathers beaming, after the ceremony, Harry set off what he had bought at Fred and Georges shop. Fireworks shot into the air spelling "Long life, many happy years, and many children", the crowd first awwed and then laughed, while Hermione turned bright red.

The party started and Molly walked up and hugged Harry, I am so glad that you were able to defeat You know who and we call can see this day. Harry felt a pulse of energy leave her body and be rebounded on from Mr. Weasly. Almost immediately Fred began to vomit and collapsed onto the floor. Hagrid and Harry quickly took him into the house and he remained unconscious, as they returned to the crowd Hagrid turned to Harry., "Really bad to have this happen at a wedding after all Ron, Ermione and you went thought all the last few years. I wish we had more time for you leave tomorrow". Harry felt a strong pulse of energy released from Hagrid and a scream came from dance floor. Harry ran in to find Tonks on the ground and Lupin tending her. "I need to take her home, I think the wedding was too much for her, with that Lupin Picked her up and apperated home. At that point Harry began to feel the release of energy from all around as everyone at the wedding remembered Harry. Nick came up shortly after an told Harry that the pulses of power stayed within 100 meters of the home and except for those in the close area the souls should be ok.. Harry was felt guilty and said his good byes and left back to Grimwald place.

The next morning Harry gave Kreture the final instructions for the next year and went to wait outside for his cab. The cab pulled up and Harry got in, "Hello Moody".

"Hello Harry, how did you know it was me. I am getting better at seeing auras and through glamours".

"Well, the Minister wishes to see you before you leave, As do the Weasly's, they were afraid you were going to sneak out of the country without saying goodbye".

"I was just trying to get away without causing problems, people don't know all that is going on. The longer I am here the more chance that people are going to die".

"I understand".

"No, I don't think you do, there were a lot of people that died that last year of the war, and then came back, my staying around increases the chance that they will die again".

"Got quite big in your mind haven't you boy".

"No, Moody I haven't, but I need to leave now. The souls who are at risk will be strong enough to handle the power of the release of magic in a year".

"I have never known you to overstate things if anything you understate them. Well we are here good luck, this is your terminal the Minister is waiting and he will take you to the Weaslys then you can catch your flight, I will see you in a year".

"Thanks, Mad eye, see you in a year". in his mind he said I hope.

"Hello, Harry. I have a proposition to you. You want to be a auror right?"

"Yes, Minister."

"Then sign this paper, and you will go as an auror trainee, you will travel around to the different areas of magic there and bring back the information you learn".

Harry signed the paper and headed to the Weaslys".

Molly looked at Harry as he walked into the room, the anger was boiling off her. Harry saw both Fred and Tonks looking healthy and Happy. "You two were both so sick last night are you OK?"  
>"We are fine and after talking to Nick we had a check and our souls will not depart our bodies because of you". I accidentally took one of the candies from our new skiving boxes".<p>

"And I was just a little baby sick".

"You are what?"

"I am pregnant again we are hoping for a girl. I just got to hot last night and passed out".

"Harry how could you sneak off last night I was so scared, and trying to leave this morning. After you left eveyone at the party was looking for you. They had all remembered. You better never try this again. Now I hope you have a good time in the states".

"Thank you".

Minister Kingsley brought Ginny over, "Auror trainee Potter, you are the first cross Atlantic trainee. I figured we needed someone for you to report to for the next year for the embassy, so I am sending another trainee with you who will be your go between with the embassy. Trainee Weasly this is Trainee Potter you two can get to know each other on the trip over. Now you need to make your plane. I expect you to make this work and I look forward to seeing you back here next year".

Harry was holding Ginny's hand as the plane lifted off and both looked out the window seeing the last glimps of the land they had saved they would have for a year.

A/N: Well, I fell behind on my writing this weekend, so I am giving up on the 50,000 word challenge. I will be starting the new fan fiction in the next couple of days. I will not be posting as often since I am not doing the challenge but I will try and get one post a week at least. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story and my next one. I believe the name will be "A British Auror in an American Court". Well happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and I hope all of you have a great holiday season.


End file.
